


Back to the Hunter Academy

by AlisoneDavies



Series: L'Académie des Chasseurs [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Academy, British Men of Letters, Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hunters, Hunters & Hunting, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), Ketch Family, Men of Letters, Men of Letters Bunker, Mystery, Prophecy, Saving People Hunting Things, School, haunted
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: La suite de mon histoire : "The Hunter Academy" !Sam et Dean, désormais âgés de 24 et 27 ans, commencent leur seconde et dernière année à l'Académie des Chasseurs. Si eux et leurs amis pensaient enfin vivre une scolarité normale, ça sera sans compter sur un nouveau professeur bien décidé à se venger, et une découverte étrange dans les sous-sols de l'école...





	1. What Really Happened in Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Toujours dans l'esprit un peu Harry Potter et Shadowhunter...  
> Bonne lecture !  
> (Relue, corrigée et approuvée par Caly)
> 
> Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n’en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel.

****

**...**

Les vacances d'été passèrent bien trop rapidement pour les élèves de l'Académie. La rentrée du 9 septembre arriva à toute vitesse. Certains étudiants ne voulaient pas revenir à l'école, par peur, probablement. Tandis que d'autres, qui n'avaient même pas assisté à la première année, voulaient venir à l'Académie pour être au cœur de l'action. Les nouvelles concernant les événements à l'école avaient vite circulé dans la communauté des Chasseurs...

Crowley, Rowena, Gavin et sa petite amie restèrent en Écosse. La Directrice Naomi dut alors trouver des professeurs remplaçants. Pour les cours de magie, elle pensa aux enfants de sa vieille amie Sorcière. Les Sangs-Mêlés, des jumeaux, se nommaient Alicia et Max Banes et ils étaient d'accord pour enseigner tous deux à l'école. Quant aux cours du Professeur Crowley sur les forces du Mal, Naomi fit une pierre de coup. Depuis que l'élève Arthur Ketch avait trouvé la mort dans la forêt hantée, au mois de février, la Directrice luttait avec véhémence contre les revendications et plaintes de la famille Ketch. Riche famille de Londres, qui ne comptait pas enterrer leur fils unique sans faire un maximum de dégâts contre l'école.

Naomi réussit alors à tempérer la situation. Le patriarche Nathaniel Ketch ne ferait aucun mal à l'Académie si lui-même y enseignait. De ce fait, elle le nomma comme Professeur à la place de Crowley, et elle prouva sa bonne foi à la famille du défunt. Bien sûr, elle pensa à Mick Davies en faisant cela. Naomi n'avait, certes, pas le choix, mais elle se promit de garder un œil sur son élève, qu'elle considérait presque comme son neveu, pour qu'il soit en sécurité malgré la présence du père Ketch...

Dean, qui avait désormais 27 ans, et Castiel avaient passé l'été avec John et Mary Winchester. Ensemble, ils étaient partis chasser plusieurs créatures. Dont des Vampires, Loups-Garous, Goules, Djinns, et même un Tulpa. Mais, leur point de chute, leur Q.G se trouvait être la maison familiale Winchester à Lawrence. John offrit à son fils et son ami leurs premiers Journal de Chasseur. Dean avait écrit dedans tout l'été. Il racontait la chasse, la façon de tuer les monstres, mais également certaines anecdotes et batailles de l'Académie. Castiel gribouillait dans son carnet lui aussi, avec un peu moins de fioritures.

Entre deux chasses, ils voyaient régulièrement Jo et Meg. Ces dernières passèrent leurs vacances d'été en compagnie d'Amara. Ainsi que Becky, qui passait son temps à parler de Sam.

Dean voyait régulièrement Benny. De temps en temps, ce dernier participait même à une chasse ou deux avec le reste de la famille Winchester. Dont Castiel faisait pratiquement parti désormais.

Sam, quant à lui, s'était trouvé un endroit isolé et presque secret à Lebanon, dans le Kansas. Bien qu'âgé de 24 ans cette année-ci, il avait réussi à créer son propre « repaire » pour Chasseurs avec l'aide de sa meilleure amie Charlie et de sa copine Anna. Ils dévalisaient les librairies sur l'occulte et le surnaturelle pour commencer à bâtir leur bibliothèque personnelle. À l'instar de son frère, Sam s'acheta son Journal de Chasseur, Charlie et Anna firent de même. Le Winchester en profita également pour en prendre un à Eileen et Mick, qui n'étaient pas en Amérique à ce moment-là...

En effet, Eileen et Mick étaient retournés ensemble dans leur pays natal, en Irlande. En tant que frère et sœur, l'aîné âgé de 24 ans et la plus jeune de 22, ils remirent les pieds sur les terres de leurs parents décédés. Dans le Comté de Cork, à Charleville, très exactement. _(Rath Luirc en Irlandais)_. Les deux orphelins purent enfin se recueillirent sur la tombe de leur père et mère. Puis, Eileen voulut présenter son frère à sa tante. C'était la sœur de leur mère, une civile qui n'avait pu adopter qu'un des deux enfants et avait choisi Eileen. Il était temps qu'elle rencontre Mick. Même si ce dernier n'y tenait pas vraiment...

À la fin du mois d'août, quelques jours avant la rentrée, Eileen et Mick rejoignirent donc le reste de leurs amis à Lebanon. Sam était ravi de les revoir enfin. D'autant plus que, désormais, il sortait officiellement avec Eileen. Bien que cela lui semblait étrange maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était la sœur de son meilleur ami. Mais, apparemment, Mick ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

Le Winchester offrit aux nouveaux arrivants leurs Journal de Chasseur et il leur montra le début de leur Q.G avec la bibliothèque qui se remplissait de plus en plus. Eileen et Mick furent subjugués par le travail qu'avaient fourni leurs amis durant l'été. Et, une fois que l'école serait terminée, ils savaient désormais où vivre entre deux chasses.

**…...**

Le 9 septembre arriva donc bien trop vite. Et les étudiants reprirent le chemin de l'Académie. Avec beaucoup moins d'appréhension que l'année précédente. John conduisait Dean, Castiel et Benny. Tandis que Mary emmena Sam, Charlie, Anna, Eileen et Mick. Après avoir dit au revoir à leurs parents, les Winchester se dirigèrent vers la grande porte de l'école en compagnie de leurs amis. Au fur et à mesure, ils retrouvèrent également des têtes connues. Notamment Meg Master, Jo Harvelle, Garth Fitzgerald, Ash, Becky Rosen, Kevin Tran _,_ Amara, Cole Trenton, Alex et Claire Mills, etc. Et même, malheureusement, Dick Roman, Abaddon et Sara Hess, qui étaient tous les trois revenus malgré la mort de leur chef Arthur Ketch.

Chaque étudiant reprit les mêmes chambres que l'an passé, pour plus de facilité et de logique. Bien que, certain en profita pour changer de colocataire. Sam se retrouva donc dans son dortoir numéro 108 avec son ami Mick. Dean reprit la chambre 113 avec Castiel. L'année passée, Anna vivait avec Becky dans l'Académie. Mais, cette fois-ci, elle s'installa avec sa petite amie Charlie.

La Directrice Naomi n'avait pas fait son petit discours de bienvenue devant la grande porte, les étudiants connaissaient bien les lieux, maintenant. Cependant, elle devait parler des changements au dîner du soir. Qui arriva rapidement.

Les étudiants rangeaient encore leurs affaires dans les chambres lorsqu'il fut l'heure de descendre. Sam ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer ce qu'il avait vécu un an plus tôt. En découvrant l'Académie, en parlant pour la première fois à Mick et en se sentant isolé dans cette école. Désormais, il n'aurait en aucun cas voulu reprendre des études civiles.

Ils s'assirent tous par groupe d'affinité autour des deux tables géantes qui occupaient toute la salle commune. Sur une autre grande table en perpendiculaire d'eux, les élèves voyaient les professeurs attendre que Naomi fasse son petit discours. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à commencer, en se levant.

\- Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes, la bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à l'Académie. Pour ceux qui entament leur première année, je vais vous faire la présentation des enseignants. Pour les autres, vous verrez qu'il y a quelques changements... Le Professeur Gabriel vous apprendra l'art des combats et l'éducation physique. Le Professeur Balthazar vous enseignera l'histoire des Anges et des Démons. Bobby Singer vous fera étudier les différentes sortes de monstres qui existent dans le Monde. Rufus Turner vous habituera à l'art de la Chasse parmi les civils. Ellen Harvelle vous exercera au maniement des armes. Chuck Shurley sera votre Professeur de lettres et vous apprendra à tenir un Journal de Chasseur. La Sheriff Jody Mills vous instruira sur les Lois des civils. Frank Deveraux pourra vous éclairer sur la technologie des Terrestres. L'ancien scribe Metatron vous apprendra tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur la Religion. Pour remplacer la Sorcière Rowena MacLeod, voici les jumeaux Max et Alicia Banes qui vous enseigneront la magie.

Elle se tut quelques secondes avant de terminer.

\- Et enfin, pour remplacer Monsieur Crowley pour les cours des forces du Mal, voici Monsieur Nathaniel Ketch.

Ce dernier se mit à sourire. Puis, Naomi conclut.

\- Maintenant, vous pouvez manger et retourner dans vos dortoirs. L'extinction des feux est à 22h.

Elle se rassit et tout le monde entama son repas.

Sauf Sam et Charlie, qui se tournèrent vers Mick, avec des têtes paniquées.

\- Nathaniel Ketch ? reprit le cadet. Ce n'est quand même pas...

\- Le père d'Arthur ? comprit Charlie. J'ai bien peur que si. Pourquoi Naomi l'aurait engagé ?!

Ils scrutèrent Mick dans l'attente d'une réponse de sa part, mais ce dernier, encore sous le choc, ne sut trop quoi dire, à part étayer une théorie.

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas eu le choix. La famille Ketch est une riche famille de Londres et ce qui est arrivé à leur fils... Sûrement que Naomi a voulu les dédommager comme elle a pu, montrer sa bonne foi envers eux.

Charlie ne paraissait pas convaincue.

\- Mais pourquoi tout le monde agit comme si Arthur était la victime de l'histoire ?

Mick baissa la tête et justifia.

\- Parce qu'il est mort.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel en rappelant.

\- Peut-être, mais n'oublions pas qu'il a attaqué tous les Sangs-Mêlés qu'il trouvait, dans le but de les tuer !

Après quelques secondes de silence, Mick reprit.

\- Oui, mais, ils ne sont pas morts. Lui si.

\- Pourquoi tu le défends ? reprit Charlie. Si les Sangs-Mêlés ne sont pas morts, c'est grâce à nous. Voir, grâce à toi ! Et, je te rappelle au passage, qu'il a aussi essayé de te tuer !

\- Je ne le défends pas ! Je dis simplement que... Je comprends pourquoi Naomi a engagé le père d'Arthur à l'Académie.

Sam et Charlie n'ajoutèrent rien, Mick se mura dans un silence pesant.

**…**

Après le repas, Mick partit dans la chambre d'Eileen pour lui parler. Il avait pris cette habitude depuis quelques mois, surtout depuis leur voyage en Irlande. Sa sœur partageait son dortoir avec Claire et cette dernière tenait compagnie à ses amies, ailleurs. Eileen et Mick étaient donc seuls pour discuter en langage des signes.

**…**

Pendant que Charlie bécotait encore Anna dans sa chambre, Sam se retrouva seul dans la sienne et terminait d'installer ses affaires, lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Le cadet s'arrêta dans son rangement pour ouvrir, et il se trouva nez à nez avec Kevin Tran. Le nouveau Prophète. Étonné, Sam demanda.

\- Kev' ? Tout va bien ?

\- Je voulais te voir à propos d'une Prophétie... Je vais reprendre mes études avec Metatron, mais cet été, j'ai écrit quelque chose et... Je pense que ça te concerne. Enfin, tes amis et toi.

Sam tiqua ne sachant trop bien comment réagir. Il laissa son ami entrer dans la chambre, referma la porte et demanda alors.

\- Il y a nos noms dessus ?

Kevin lui tendit un morceau de papier froissé en expliquant.

\- Non. Et, même si j'ai du mal à traduire les mots de Dieu, je crois vraiment que ça a un rapport avec vous.

Sam prit la feuille, la déplia et commença à la lire :

 

_« Par trois, ils découvrent l'entrée,_

_Sous terre, des secrets gardés,_

_Le savoir des savants avertis,_

_Les Lettres des Hommes occis._

_Le mort gardera le passage,_

_Guidant parent avec rage,_

_Apocalypse, fin de l'Univers,_

_S'ils déchiffrent le mystère._

_Une fille et deux garçons,_

_Contre Eux, lutteront... »_

 

Le cadet garda les yeux fixés sur les mots et comprit les doutes de son ami.

\- C'est à cause de l'avant-dernière phrase que tu penses à nous ? Tu crois que la fille et les deux garçons font référence à Charlie, Mick et moi ?

Kevin acquiesça. Puis, au bout d'un moment et un peu gêné, il avoua.

\- Tu sais, avec ce qu'il s'est passé l'an dernier entre Arthur Ketch et Mick... Enfin, tout le monde en parle...

Sam leva les yeux de la Prophétie et considéra son camarade.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Non. Mais ça n'empêche pas les étudiants d'en parler. Il y a plusieurs théories qui circulent dans l'école. Je sais que tout est arrivé en février et que les mois suivants ont étés plutôt calmes, mais... Je crois que le soleil des vacances d'été a dû cramer le cerveau de certains. J'ai même entendu des théories où il était question d'extraterrestres.

Le Winchester fit les gros yeux et interrogea, avec inquiétude.

\- Quoi ? T'es sérieux ? Mais qui parle de ça ?

Kevin haussa les épaules.

\- Tout le monde. Mais toi, tu connais la vérité, pas vrai ? Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt hantée cette nuit là ?

\- Je sais ce que le fantôme d'Adam Milligan nous a dit... Kev'... Tu es là pour me donner la Prophétie ou pour m'extirper la vérité ?

Le Prophète secoua la tête et rassura.

\- Juste te donner la Prophétie. Et t'avertir que les élèves parlent, c'est tout.

\- Très bien. Parce que je ne dirais rien, j'ai promis à Mick de garder le secret.

\- D'accord. Pas de souci. Tiens-moi au courant si tu arrives à traduire ce charabia.

Puis, Kevin quitta la chambre. Sam resta seul. Il avait menti. Mick ne lui avait rien dit. En réalité, il n'avait rien dit à personne. Bien sûr, Sam, Dean, Castiel et Charlie savaient comment Arthur Ketch était mort, puisque le fantôme le leur avait expliqué. En revanche, personne ne connaissait la vérité sur ce qu'il s'était passé _avant_ sa mort dans la forêt hantée. Le Winchester soupçonnait même que Naomi l'ignorait également. Et il ne voulait pas forcer Mick à le lui dire.

Sam ressassait tout ça dans sa tête lorsqu'il entendit, résonner depuis le couloir, les élèves qui chantonnaient l'Hymne de l'Académie.

 

_Chasseurs, Chasseurs, Chasseurs,_

_Nous venons ensemble dans la nuit noire,_

_Chasser et tuer tous vos affreux cauchemars,_

_Sorcières, Leviathans, Loups-Garou ou Banshee_

_Nous venons pour vous sauver la vie !_

_Chasseurs, Chasseurs, Chasseurs,_

_Quand les Ténèbres s'amassent parmi nous,_

_Fantômes, Démons et Djinns sont partout,_

_Les Chiens de l'Enfer hurlent dehors,_

_Alors, les Chasseurs jettent leurs sorts !_

_Chasseurs, Chasseurs, Chasseurs,_

_Nous sommes les héritiers des traditions ancestrales,_

_Et de tous ceux qui luttent contre les forces du Mal,_

_Lorsque, enfin, notre chasse est finie,_

_Nous nous retrouvons devant un verre de Whisky !_

 

**…**

_**À suivre...** _

_**** _


	2. The Runaway Headmistress

**...**

Voilà une semaine que la rentrée avait eu lieu et tout s'était très bien déroulée. Sam avait parlé de la Prophétie à son trio d'amis. Charlie passait son temps libre à la bibliothèque avec le Winchester pour décoder l'étrange texte. Mick, quant à lui, n'était pas convaincu que la Prophétie s'adressait à eux. Pourquoi Dieu aurait envoyé des mots à son Prophète uniquement pour parler de trois Chasseurs dans une Académie ? Pour lui, cela n'avait aucun sens.

De plus, Mick était plutôt sur les nerfs à force de faire semblant de ne pas entendre les chuchotements des élèves autour de lui. La plupart des étudiants n'étaient pas présents l'année précédente et tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient venus à l'Académie uniquement pour chercher de l'action. Entre eux et les théoriciens qui voulaient connaître la vérité sur la forêt hantée, Mick n'en pouvait plus et il passait le plus clair de son temps avec sa sœur.

**…**

Ce matin-là, avant le cours de Metatron, les trois amis en question se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Tout en buvant son café, Sam sortit les notes de son cahier pour dévoiler au groupe.

\- Je crois savoir ce que signifie la phrase de la Prophétie : « Le mort gardera le passage, Guidant parent avec rage. » Le mort, c'est sûrement un fantôme. Je pensais à Ketch. Et le parent dans la phrase du dessous pourrait faire référence à son père ?

Charlie réfléchit à la question et Mick souffla d'exaspération en révélant.

\- Arthur Ketch a eu des funérailles de Chasseurs, il ne peut pas hanter la forêt. Et encore moins l'école, car l'Académie est protégée contre toutes les créatures surnaturelles. De plus, ses parents ont récupéré toutes ses affaires personnelles qu'il avait dans sa chambre. Il ne reste donc plus rien de lui ici.

Sam et Charlie considérèrent leur ami. En vrai, il n'avait pas tort, mais le cadet avoua.

\- Je sais, mais peut-être qu'on a loupé quelque chose...

Mick reprit avec véhémence.

\- De toute façon, cette Prophétie ne s'applique pas à nous !

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama Charlie. Kevin l'a senti. Et c'est une énigme que nous devons résoudre, tous les trois ensembles.

Sam voulut parler, mais son ami lui coupa la parole, en répliquant.

\- Et la phrase qui dit : « Apocalypse, fin de l'Univers » ? Vous tenez vraiment à savoir de quoi il s'agit ? Parce que, ça n'a rien de rassurant...

\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut vite trouver... termina Sam.

**…**

Metatron devait donner des cours sur la Religion. Sauf que, même si Kevin avait prévenu tout le monde, le Professeur en question passait son temps à faire des phrases étranges en racontant des histoires. Ce jour-là, il se trouvait derrière sa machine à écrire, sur son bureau avec un verre de Whisky à la main. Il entama alors, lorsque tous les élèves furent assis.

\- Qu'est-ce qui fait fonctionner une histoire ? Est-ce l'intrigue ? Les personnages ? Le texte ? Le sous-texte ? Et qui donne du sens à une histoire ? L'écrivain ? Ou bien vous ? … Aujourd'hui, je vais vous raconter une petite histoire. Ou vous laissez décider. Vous laissez trouver l'indice révélateur. Ou, l'objet révélateur...

En disant cela, Metatron fixa Sam, Charlie et Mick. Mais ce dernier était en train de gribouiller dans son livre et ne vit pas l'attention que le Professeur portait sur lui et ses amis. En revanche, Sam et Charlie s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur.

**…**

Après ce cours étrange, les élèves se dirigèrent vers l'ancienne classe de Monsieur Crowley, qui appartenait désormais au Professeur Nathaniel Ketch. Et c'était la première fois que les étudiants avaient classe avec lui depuis la rentrée. En arrivant dans la salle, dont la décoration fut très différente de celle de Crowley, Sam jeta un coup d’œil à Mick. Ce dernier paraissait désinvolte, mais le Winchester n'en fut pas si certain. Il s'installa à une table à côté de lui, pendant que Charlie s’asseyait avec Anna. Le quatuor prit volontairement les tables les plus au fond possible. D'ailleurs, Castiel, Dean, Eileen et Benny firent de même.

Le Professeur entra. Un homme à la carrure imposante, tout comme son fils. Et lorsqu'il se mit à parler, il avait le même accent britannique qu'Arthur.

\- Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Sur la demande de la Directrice Naomi, je viens vous enseigner les cours concernant les forces du Mal. Pour que vous soyez préparé au Monde cruel dans lequel vous allez vivre, une fois que vous serez sortis d'ici...

Silence pesant. Un crayon tomba et le bruit résonna dans la salle silencieuse où tous les regards étaient braqués sur le Professeur. Nathaniel Ketch se mit à fixer Mick. Cependant, le jeune garçon faisait exprès de ne pas regarder le professeur, il se concentrait pour griffonner des notes dans un livre. Ce qui ne sembla pas gêner Ketch pour le lorgner fixement, tout en répliquant.

\- Quelqu'un peut-il me dire où Monsieur Crowley s'est arrêté l'année dernière dans vos leçons ?

Abaddon leva la main et le professeur quitta Mick du regard. Pendant que la jeune fille parlait au père de son ami, Sam se pencha vers le sien en chuchotant.

\- Mick, ça va ? Le prof t'a jeté un regard étrange, tout à l'heure...

Sans quitter son livre des yeux, il avoua à voix basse.

\- C'est pour ça que j'essaye de me concentrer sur autre chose.

Le cadet demanda alors.

\- Tu lis quoi cette fois ?

Comme Mick ne répondait pas, Sam releva la couverture du livre pour y lire le titre.

\- « Harry Potter et l'Enfant Maudit » ?

Le cadet se mit à sourire. Il se souvint que, l'an passé, son ami lisait « Les contes de Beedle le Barde ». Bien que, à ce moment-là, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Avec sincérité, il avoua, toujours à voix basse.

\- Mick, tu n'es pas un enfant maudit, tu sais...

Sans cesser de lire, il répondit à la fois avec sérieux et mystère.

\- Je sais. Je ne suis pas un enfant...

**…**

Au repas du soir, Castiel, Benny et Dean s'installèrent en face de Sam, Charlie et Mick. L'aîné des Winchester analysa la nourriture devant lui. Cela ressemblait à un hamburger, mais le frère n'était pas sûr qu'il soit aussi bon que ceux qu'il avait dévorés cet été. Castiel considéra le trio en face de lui et répliqua, le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Je sens une tension entre vous. Tout va bien ?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel en rappelant à son ami.

\- Cass... Je t'ai déjà dit, essaye d'avoir un peu plus de tact avec les gens. Tu ne peux pas dire aussi directement tout ce que tu penses !

L'intéressé plissa des yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Même si c'est vrai ?

À leur tour, Benny et Dean scrutèrent le trio d'amis en face d'eux et le frère aîné répondit.

\- Surtout si c'est vrai !

Sam allait rétorquer lorsque Kevin courut vers les six élèves attablés. Le Prophète semblait à bout de souffle et inquiet.

\- C'est une catastrophe ! s'écria-t-il.

Dean attrapa son hamburger à pleine main, en badinant.

\- De quoi ? La mauvaise éducation de Cass ? Ouais, je sais, je bosse dessus.

Mick esquissa un sourire et Sam jeta un regard noir à son frère. Castiel, lui, ne comprit encore pas l'humour de son ami. Kevin reporta son attention sur le cadet des Winchester en expliquant.

\- Je parle de la Prophétie ! Il en manque une partie !

À l'attente du mot « Prophétie », Dean s'arrêta dans son élan tandis que Benny et Castiel bloquèrent leurs regards sur Sam.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Benny.

Kevin jeta un coup d’œil à Sam. Un regard qui signifiait : « J'ai fait une gaffe ? ». Le cadet fit « oui » de la tête, mais s'enquit.

\- Tu disais ? Il manque une partie ?

Kevin sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche et expliqua.

\- La fin de la Prophétie se termine avec des points de suspension. Il manquait quatre phrases, et tout à l'heure, j'essayais de faire mes devoirs et j'ai écrit ça, sur mon cours de magie.

Sam prit le papier et lut les phrases. Puis, tout en cachant son inquiétude, il annonça.

\- D'accord. Merci Kev', je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

\- Sam, je crois que ça parle de...

\- Oui, coupa le cadet. J'ai compris. Je vais voir ça et je te tiens au courant.

Kevin obtempéra. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Mick et quitta la table. Dean se tourna vers son frère.

\- Ok, on peut avoir les sous-titres, maintenant ?

Pendant que ses amis mangèrent leurs repas, Sam se lança dans les explications concernant la Prophétie que Kevin lui avait confiée la semaine précédente. Une fois son histoire terminée, ce fut étonnement Castiel qui répliqua.

\- Mon père est un Ange, je peux lui demander ce qu'il pense des mots de Dieu, si tu veux.

\- Bonne idée, acquiesça Sam.

Dean scruta toujours son frère et rétorquant, avec un peu d’énervement.

\- Et tu comptais nous en parler quand ?

Gêné, le cadet avoua.

\- Lorsque nous aurions résolu l’énigme...

\- Jamais, donc.

Il mordit dans son hamburger tout en continuant de dévisager son frère avec colère. Charlie, qui venait de terminer son assiette, questionna à son tour.

\- Alors, les quatre dernières phrases disent quoi ?

Sam se tut quelques secondes. Il souffla un coup et déplia le papier que Kevin venait de lui donner, en lisant à haute voix.

 

_« Mais, seul contrera le sort,_

_Celui dont l'ennemi est mort,_

_Car son sang est le résultat,_

_Du défunt qui se relèvera. »_

 

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Mick. Ce dernier, en train de dévorer son hamburger, se sentit observer, il leva la tête en disant.

\- Quoi ?

Charlie attrapa le bout de papier et s'exclama.

\- Mick, ça parle de toi !

L'intéressé jeta un coup d’œil aux gribouillis de Kevin et répondit avec nonchalance.

\- Non, pas du tout.

Sam se leva de table, ayant à peine touché à son assiette, et répliqua à son groupe.

\- Le mieux, c'est d'en parler à la Directrice. Allons la voir dans son bureau.

Mick tiqua.

\- Mais, elle doit être en train de manger, comme tout le m...

Il se tut en jetant un coup d’œil vers la table des professeurs où Naomi brillait par son absence. Le cadet fixa son frère et ses amis en demandant.

\- Vous voulez venir ?

Dean s'arrêta de mâcher son hamburger en avouant, la bouche pleine.

\- Sammy, c'est l'heure du repas, là !

Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la grande salle, suivit de Charlie, et de Mick qui bougonnait intérieurement.

**…**

Le trio se dirigea vers le bureau de la Directrice. Techniquement, Mick n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis la fois où Arthur l'avait assommé pour l'enfermer dans le sous-sol. Sam semblait de plus en plus inquiet. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte et le cadet toqua. Il entendit un : « entrez » et Sam ouvrit la porte. Charlie et Mick lui emboîtèrent le pas. La jeune fille referma la porte derrière eux et Naomi demanda.

\- Il y a quelque chose dont vous voulez me parler ?

Sam s'avança vers le bureau très design, au milieu de cette pièce blanche, et il sortit les deux morceaux de papier de la poche de son jean. Il expliqua alors toute l'histoire à la Directrice, concernant la Prophétie et les doutes qu'il avait à ce propos. Naomi s'assit sur sa chaise tandis que les élèves restèrent debout. Elle prit les deux feuilles, en les relisant plusieurs fois, avant de dire.

\- Et, vous pensez vraiment que cela va se produire ?

\- Oui, répondirent Sam et Charlie en chœur, devant la Directrice.

\- Non, avoua Mick, également debout et les mains dans les poches.

Naomi sourit et déclara.

\- Voilà tout juste une semaine que vous entamez la rentrée et vous cherchez déjà les ennuis. Les retenues de l'an dernier ne vous ont donc pas servi de leçon ?

Sam tiqua, il ne s'attendait pas à tant de véhémences de la part de Naomi. Qui elle, continua sur sa lancée.

\- Demain matin, je dois quitter l'Académie pendant quelques semaines, j'espère que vous vous tiendrez à carreau durant mon absence.

Charlie parut inquiète.

\- Vous partez ? Mais, pourquoi ?

La Directrice se leva de sa chaise et commença à ranger son ordinateur portable et ses effets personnels.

\- Il y a une Conférence à Blackpool. Une Convention de Chasseurs, qui se réunit une fois tous les deux ans pour parler du Monde Surnaturel. En tant que Directrice de l'Académie, je me dois d'y assister.

\- À Blackpool ? Pourquoi pas à Londres ? demanda Mick qui n'avait retenu que ça de la phrase.

Naomi sourit en expliquant.

\- Parce que, même si ça ne regarde aucun d'entre vous, Blackpool est au centre d'un croisement. À la fois en Angleterre pour les Chasseurs Britanniques, entre les frontières du Pays de Galle et de l’Écosse et juste en face de l'Irlande.

Mick parut satisfait de l'explication, mais Sam s'intéressa à autre chose.

\- Mais, qui va vous remplacer à l'Académie ?

Naomi leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération.

\- Le Professeur Metatron.

\- Quoi ?! s'offusqua Charlie. Mais, ce prof est complètement aux fraises ! Il est censé nous donner des cours sur la Religion, pourtant, il passe son temps à nous raconter des histoires sans logiques ! Et il...

La Directrice frappa sur son bureau pour lui couper la parole et répliquer, d'un ton sévère.

\- Écoutez-moi bien, Metatron était le Scribe de Dieu, son bras droit. Vous ne pensez pas que c'est la plus haute hiérarchie qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir dans une école de Chasseurs débutants ? De toute façon, tout ceci ne vous concerne pas. Quant à la Prophétie de Kevin, c'est également à ça que sert Metatron. Laissez-le déchiffrer ce charabia. Et vous, concentrez-vous sur vos études. Sinon, vous allez encore passer tous vos week-ends en retenues ! Maintenant, partez avant que je ne perde patience...

Toujours sous le choc, Sam et Charlie firent demi-tour avec une mine à la fois étonnée et choquée. Mick les suivit sans mot dire. Quelque chose clochait avec Naomi. Mick ne l'avait jamais vu réagir comme ça. Il savait bien, au fond de lui, que ses amis avaient raison. Pourtant, il priait pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Mick espérait que, s'il mettait de côté tous ces problèmes, ils finiraient peut-être par disparaître d'eux-mêmes...

 

**…**

_**À suivre...** _


	3. Hunters, Prophecy, and Nathaniel Ketch

**…**

Halloween arriva lentement, c'était déjà la mi-octobre et Metatron se débrouillait plutôt bien à la tête de l'Académie. Sam et Charlie travaillaient sur la traduction de la Prophétie. Mick les aidait également, même s'il n'y mettait pas beaucoup de volonté.

**…**

Un matin de la semaine, les élèves se dirigèrent vers le cours de la Sheriff Jody Mills. Elle était, certes, une civile mais elle connaissait bien l'univers du surnaturel. De plus, ses deux filles, Claire et Alex, étudiaient elles aussi à l'Académie. L'enseignante expliquait les Lois Civils aux étudiants pour qu'ils sachent comment faire pour les contourner ou s'en servir à leurs faveurs.

Sam aimait bien ce cours, il lui rappelait la Fac de Droit qu'il aurait voulu faire, l'année dernière, au lieu de venir à l'école des Chasseurs. De plus, la prof était super sympa avec tout monde, les élèves l'adoraient.

**…**

Après le cours de Jody Mills, ils se dirigèrent vers la classe des Sangs-Mêlés Max et Alicia Banes. Des jumeaux qui possédaient les pouvoirs de leur mère, une Sorcière. Ils leur apprenaient la magie, comme le faisait Rowena avant eux. Ils avaient d'ailleurs dû redécorer la salle de classe qui paraissait bien trop gothique à leurs goûts. Sur la seconde rangée de table, Sam se tenait en bout, au milieu Mick, et à côté de lui se trouvait Charlie. Dean, Castiel et Benny étaient placés juste derrière eux. Alicia devant le bureau, commença à dire.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons vous parler de la magie noire. Une magie illégale, bien sûr, et passible de mort par les Chasseurs. La plus dangereuse, et non autorisée des magies noires, est la Nécromancie. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce que signifie ce mot ?

Une seule main se leva, Max l'interrogea.

\- Sam ?

Ce dernier récita presque.

\- La Nécromancie est une technique divinatoire particulièrement macabre, se servant de cadavres pour obtenir des réponses sur l'avenir. Dans presque toutes les cultures, on observe un certain respect pour les dépouilles de ses semblables, même pour celles des ennemis. Le Nécromant se prépare durant des semaines, voir des mois pour pratiquer cette magie noire. Parfois, un Nécromancien réussit à faire ressusciter un ou plusieurs morts.

\- Exactement, confia Max Banes.

Les jumeaux continuèrent le cours. Charlie se pencha vers Mick, qui gribouillait encore dans un livre, lui disant en chuchotant et en rigolant.

\- 10 points pour Gryffondor !

Cette réplique eue le mérite d'arracher un sourire à Mick. Puis, ce dernier tiqua et arrêta d'écrire. Il se tourna vers Sam, qui lui restait concentré sur le cours des professeurs. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre que son ami lui parlait.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te demande de me passer la Prophétie de Kevin, j'ai peut-être une idée.

Tout en reprenant l'écoute du cours de magie, il donna les deux papiers froissés à Mick. Ce dernier les prit et commença à écrire les mots sur la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main : à savoir, la première page du livre qu'il était en train de lire.

****

**…**

Après les cours et le repas du soir, les trois amis se retrouvèrent, comme souvent, dans le dortoir des deux garçons. Sam, assit sur la chaise de son bureau, parlait à Charlie, assise au bout du lit, face au Winchester. Mick était en train de fouiller dans son propre bureau en ouvrant plusieurs livres et en les refermant tout aussi vite. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sam se tourna vers lui en demandant.

\- Tu fais quoi, là ?

Tout en ouvrant les tiroirs, il expliqua.

\- Je crois avoir trouvé un début de réponse concernant la Prophétie. Je l'ai écrit ce matin dans un bouquin, mais je ne me souviens plus lequel...

Il attrapa son sac et vida son contenu sur le bureau sous les regards amusés de ses amis. Charlie se mit à rire en confiant.

\- Tu sais, Mick, il existe des carnets, des cahiers ou des blocs-notes pour écrire dedans. Les livres servent à lire, à la base.

Sam sourit à son tour et renchérit.

\- Ouais, sauf que Mick passe plus de temps avec un bouquin à la main plutôt qu'avec un carnet.

Ils rirent tous deux et l'intéressé, toujours en train de fouiller, bougonna.

\- J'ai entendu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'exclama.

\- Ah ! Je l'ai trouvé !

Il se dirigea vers ses amis, un livre ouvert dans les mains. Sam pencha sa tête pour lire le titre de l'ouvrage en question.

\- « Quelques minutes après minuit » ? Il est bien ? Je voulais le lire, justement.

\- Oui, très bien...

Il tourna les pages et commença.

\- Voilà, j'ai eu cette idée grâce à ce que tu as dit, Sam, aux cours de magie. Tu sais, la phrase sur l'ennemi.

Sam récita à nouveau.

\- « Dans presque toutes les cultures, on observe un certain respect pour les dépouilles de ses semblables, même pour celles des ennemis. »

\- C'est ça. Et notre Prophétie dit : « Celui dont l'ennemi est mort ». Et si l'ennemi en question désignait la même personne ? Car après ça, Sam a dit que, grâce à la Nécromancie, on pouvait ressusciter les morts. Encore une fois, notre Prophétie dit : « Car son sang est le résultat, Du défunt qui se relèvera. ».

Sam tiqua et comprit.

\- Alors ça veut dire que... Une personne de l'école est un Nécromant et il essaye de faire revenir quelqu'un à la vie ?!

Charlie termina le raisonnement du frère.

\- Bien sûr ! Le Nécromancien _Padawan,_ c'est Nathaniel Ketch et il veut ressusciter son fils !

Mick secoua la tête.

\- Hum... Non, je ne pen...

\- Évidemment ! s'écria Sam qui attrapa les notes de Mick pour les lire. Et les phrases : « Mais, seul contrera le sort, Celui dont l'ennemi est mort, Car son sang est le résultat, Du défunt qui se relèvera. » Font forcément référence à Mick !

Ce dernier tiqua.

\- Non, je ne crois pas que...

\- Bien sûr ! comprit Charlie. Mick doit être important pour la magie noire du Professeur Ketch !

\- Hey ! s'écria Mick. Je suis là !

Il arracha le livre des mains de Sam et répliqua.

\- Et je ne suis pas le gars de la Prophétie !

Sam haussa les épaules.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

Sous les regards interrogateurs de ses amis, il expliqua en récitant le début des mots de Dieu.

\- « Par trois, ils découvrent l'entrée, Sous terre, des secrets gardés »... Nous devons retourner dans les sous-sols de l'école...

Mick, plutôt choqué, tenta de questionner.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je ne crois pas que...

\- Bonne idée ! s'exclama Charlie en se levant d'un bon du lit. Allons-y !

**…**

Le couvre-feu était passé depuis un moment, mais le trio quitta la chambre ensemble en direction des sous-sols. Sam avait pris une lampe torche et Charlie son téléphone portable. Mick, qui avait perdu sa lampe au mois de février dans la forêt hantée, se laissa diriger par ses amis. Il n'osait pas leur avouer, mais il ne voulait pas retourner dans les sous-sols du château. La dernière fois, c'était Arthur Ketch qui l'y avait emmené de force, après l'avoir assommé. Les trois élèves descendirent néanmoins les escaliers rongés par les mites en faisant attention où ils mettaient les pieds pour ne pas passer au travers. Au bout d'une heure de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin dans les sous-sols délabrés et couverts de poussière. Au milieu des poutres moisies et des toiles d'araignée, Mick demanda.

\- Ok, et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

\- Il faut trouver une entrée, expliqua Sam.

\- Bien sûr, c'est tellement simple... railla Mick.

Charlie éclaira un mur avec la lumière de son téléphone et s'écria.

\- Hey ! Les garçons ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose !

Sam se dirigea vers la jeune fille, Mick se trouvait juste derrière lui, puisqu'il n'avait pas de lampe pour voir dans le noir total du sous-sol. La lumière du téléphone de Charlie illuminait un mur décrépi où des symboles étaient gribouillés dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sam.

\- On dirait des runes, admit Charlie.

Mick, derrière ses amis, ressentit une angoisse monter en lui. Il voulut parler, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Le Winchester fit glisser la lumière de son téléphone vers la gauche et il trouva une porte fermée. Il se tourna vers ses amis en souriant. Charlie sourit à son tour et ouvrit la porte en question en découvrant une pièce secrète. Sam et elle entrèrent en même temps en éclairant de leurs deux lampes la mystérieuse salle. Mick resta sur le seuil, s'appuyant sur les poutres abîmées tandis que ses amis balayaient les murs de leurs lumières. Au milieu des toiles d'araignée, des planches de bois pourries au sol et de la poussière, Sam braqua sa lumière sur le fond de la salle et découvrit quelque chose.

\- Charlie, Mick, venez voir !

Mick ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais Charlie accourut vers son ami qui éclairait une vieille chaise en bois avec sa lampe. Il s'approcha du siège et s'accroupit devant. Il trouva alors des morceaux de cordes déchiquetées couvertes de terre bien que, sous la chaise, il n'y avait pas de poussière.

\- Quelqu'un était ligoté ici, comprit le jeune homme.

Çà et là, Charlie et Sam découvrirent également des flaques de cire de bougie, éparpillées un peu partout au quatre coins de la salle. Le Winchester attrapa un morceau de corde coupée en deux, puis éclaira la chaise tout en réfléchissant, sous le regard interrogateur de Charlie.

\- Sam ? Tu penses à quoi ?

Ce dernier tiqua et comprit, bien qu'il espérait se tromper. Il lâcha la corde, se releva et se tourna, en demandant.

\- Mick ?

Le jeune homme n'était pas dans la pièce derrière les deux élèves. Sam dirigea le faisceau lumineux vers l'entrée et découvrit son ami, toujours posé contre l'arcade de la porte, sans bouger.

\- Mick ? questionna derechef Sam.

Le Winchester et Charlie s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur et ils se dirigèrent vers leur compagnon, toujours muet. Sam regarda tantôt Mick, tantôt la pièce plongée dans le noir et comprit.

\- Merde, Mick, c'est ici que... ?

Charlie ne décoda pas la réflexion de Sam, elle demanda alors.

\- C'est ici que quoi ?

Sam souffla, toussota et tenta d'expliquer, sans trop rentrer dans les détails pour ne pas froisser son ami.

\- C'est ici qu'Arthur Ketch a enfermé Mick, au mois de février.

Charlie fit les gros yeux et jeta à nouveau un coup d’œil dans la salle noire en s'exclama, sans se rendre compte de ses mots.

\- Quoi ? Mick, tu es resté toute une nuit et toute une journée là-dedans !?

\- Charlie... gronda Sam.

Mick baissa la tête et ouvrit enfin la bouche, pour dire.

\- Il manque quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? s'enquit Charlie.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose... Un objet qui devrait se trouver ici. Mais, visiblement, ne s'y trouve pas...

\- De quoi ? persista la fille.

Sam tiqua et révéla, à haute voix.

\- Attendez, c'est comme la phrase que Metatron nous a dit en début d'année. Vous savez, sur les histoires ? Il a dit : « Vous laissez trouver l'indice révélateur. Ou, l'objet révélateur... ». C'est peut-être ce dont Mick parle...

Charlie plissa les yeux et considéra Sam en rétorquant.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu te souviennes du blabla de tous les cours depuis le début de l'année ?

Le Winchester leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est tout ce que tu retiens de ma phrase, Charlie ?

Comme Mick semblait encore perturbé et qu'il était déjà très tard, le trio décida de regagner leur dortoir en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Ils n'avaient, hélas, rien trouvé de probant concernant la Prophétie. Sam se demanda si ce charabia biblique s'adressait vraiment à lui et ses amis, finalement...

 

**…**

_**À suivre...** _


	4. The Midnight Necromancer

**...**

Le soir d'Halloween, le château était en effervescence. Metatron, encore à la tête de l'Académie, laissa les élèves organiser une fête et s’empiffrer de bonbons. Lesdits bonbons furent d'ailleurs procurés par le Professeur Gabriel, dont tout le monde connaissait son penchant pour les sucreries. En revanche, personne ne l'avait encore jamais vu jouer les DJ. Pourtant, lui et le Professeur Balthazar, avaient installé des platines, des enceintes, des sonos et tout un immense stand de musique pour mettre l'ambiance lors de la soirée de l'horreur. Certains élèves avaient apporté de l'alcool en douce, tandis que les enseignants carburaient au Whisky.

La décoration 100 % horreur, en rouge, noir et orange était même agrémentée de faux sangs un peu partout. Des stroboscopes au plafond éclairaient la salle avec des lumières angoissantes et, s'ajoutaient à cette ambiance lugubre, des bougies disséminées un peu partout.

Sam dansait avec Eileen. Aucun d'eux n'étaient déguisés, les costumes n'étant pas obligatoire. Charlie, vêtue comme le dixième Docteur de « Doctor Who » se trémoussait sur la piste avec Anna, habillée d'une robe blanche avec des fausses ailes. Elle prenait son rôle de Nephilim au pied de la lettre. Dean bécotait Jo Harvelle. Meg, déguisée en Démone, tentait de décoincer Castiel, et Benny embrassait Amara.

Une seule personne de la petite bande manquait à l'appel et ce dernier se trouvait dans sa chambre, essayant de récupérer un peu de sommeil.

Depuis sa dernière escapade dans les sous-sols du château, Mick faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Il avait donc décidé de boycotter la fête d'Halloween pour essayer de se reposer, profitant du silence total dans les couloirs.

Vers 00h07, il se réveilla en sueur à cause d'une autre terreur nocturne. Il mit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, puis se leva et enfila un T-shirt propre, une chemise à carreaux qui appartenait à Sam, et attrapa le premier jean qui lui tomba sous la main. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de son ami pour lui piquer sa lampe torche. Puis, après s'être chaussé, Mick quitta la chambre. Les couloirs déserts et sans bruit donnaient un côté angoissant à l'école. Tout en retroussant les manches trop grandes qui lui tombaient sur les mains, il se dirigea vers les sous-sols de l'Académie...

Le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire lui avait donné une idée. Depuis des semaines, il cogitait sans cesse pour comprendre ce qui manquait dans la salle secrète où Arthur l'avait enchaîné. À pas rapide, il se dirigea vers les escaliers. Lorsque les ténèbres commencèrent à l'envelopper, il alluma la lampe de Sam.

**…**

Une fois dans les sous-sols, Mick trouva la salle au bout d'une demie-heure. Il reconnut les runes de blocage, peintes sur le mur. Puis, il se tint devant l'entrée de la salle en essayant de se remémorer ce qu'il cherchait. Il se revoyait, des mois en arrière, en train de se libérer des cordes qui l'entravaient à la chaise en bois. Il se rappela avoir découpé lesdites cordes pile au bon moment, car Ketch était entré dans la pièce, avec son téléphone dans les mains. Arthur avait lâché son portable pour se jeter sur lui, et Mick avait attrapé une poutre pour l'assommer. Puis, il était parti en courant dans les couloirs labyrinthiques avec Ketch sur les talons.

En revivant ses souvenirs, avec angoisse, Mick glissa le faisceau de la lampe d'un coin à l'autre pour chercher quelque chose.

Puis, tout à coup, il eut comme une épiphanie : le téléphone ! Arthur Ketch avait son portable et il l'avait lâché pour se jeter sur Mick. Le jeune homme braqua la lumière sur le sol et commença à fouiller parmi les débris et la poussière. Il réfléchissait en même temps : Arthur n'avait pas pu récupérer son téléphone, il s'était lancé à la poursuite de Mick juste après. Et Mick se souvint qu'Arthur tenait un revolver dans les mains et rien d'autre. Donc, le téléphone devait forcément être ici.

Mick fouilla sur le sol, mais ne trouva rien. Quelqu'un avait dû le retrouver, mais qui ? Personne n'était redescendue ici, personne ne connaissait l'existence de cette pièce.

Il était perdu dans ses réflexions et dans ses recherches, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits venant des escaliers, quelques mètres plus loin.

Une angoisse s'empara de lui. Sur le moment, il se bloqua sur place sans réussir à bouger d'un pouce, espérant avoir une hallucination auditive. Pourtant, les bruits se rapprochèrent et il entendit même des chuchotements. Il n'y avait pas qu'une seule personne, de toute évidence. Mick paniqua de plus belle, mais réussit enfin à bouger. Il analysa l'endroit, ne sachant pas où se cacher. À toute vitesse, il quitta la salle angoissante et se glissa dans les couloirs de gauche, ceux-là même qu'il avait pris l'année passée pour échapper à Ketch.

Les voix se rapprochaient de plus en plus, Mick éteignit sa lampe, se colla à la paroi du couloir et se laissa glisser sur le sol, assit par terre. Son cœur battait la chamade, au bord de l'infarctus, il ferma les yeux et essaya de calmer sa respiration.

Les voix se rapprochèrent, les individus se trouvaient non loin de la pièce secrète. Mick tendit l'oreille et intercepta la conversation. Une voix masculine disait.

\- Non, il faut que tout se passe en février. Nous sommes presque prêts, il ne manque qu'un seul élément.

Une voix féminine répondit.

\- Et quel élément ! Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour l'avoir ? Sans que l'alerte soit sonnée ?

Une autre personne, un garçon, parla.

\- Il suffira seulement de l'avoir quelques jours avant. Je m'en chargerai, si tu veux.

La première voix répliqua, d'un ton sec.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit non ! C'est à moi de le faire ! Je suis le seul adulte responsable ici, et c'est à moi de faire le rituel en entier !

Mick avait toujours les yeux fermés en essayant de décrypter les paroles étranges. Il lui semblait reconnaître certaines voix, sans en être absolument sûr. Son cœur tambourinait trop fort dans sa poitrine, mais il crut comprendre que les intrus entraient dans la salle. Ils bougeaient quelque chose, puis un bruit strident et métallique se fit entendre en écho sur les parois. Un grand fracas retentit et enfin, plus rien, le silence total. Comme si les individus avaient disparu.

**…**

Mick ouvrit les yeux et ne vit que du noir autour de lui. Le seul bruit qu'il entendait désormais était son cœur qui battait encore comme un fou. Il se motiva pour réussir à se lever, en s'agrippant aux pierres du couloir, ses jambes tremblaient légèrement. Il attendit quelques minutes et, n'entendant toujours personne, il alluma la lampe dont la lumière lui vrilla les yeux.

À pas de loup, Mick se dirigea vers la salle secrète et joua avec le faisceau lumineux pour chercher d'où pouvait bien provenir les bruits métalliques. Au bout de quelques secondes, sa lumière éclaira le sol, à l'endroit où se trouvait la chaise en bois. Mais, à la place de ladite chaise, il découvrit une trappe fermée. Il s'avança lentement pour ne pas faire de bruits sur les planches de bois pourries et analysa ce qu'il voyait : c'était bel et bien une trappe, enfoncée dans la terre, seule l'entrée sortait du sol de la pièce délabrée. Mick comprit que le bruit métallique qu'il avait entendu, était certainement le son de la trappe qui s'était ouverte et refermée derrière les inconnus. Un symbole étrange ornait l'écoutille. Un logo qu'il ne connaissait pas et n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, cela ressemblait à deux triangles : un à l'endroit, l'autre à l'envers placés l'un sur l'autre.

Il réalisa soudain que, ce Bunker secret, faisait forcément référence au début de la Prophétie de Kevin Tran.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit au dernier moment la trappe qui s'ouvrit. Mick prit la poudre d'escampette et se dirigea vers sa planque, collé au mur du couloir. Puis, il éteignit sa lampe torche tout en tremblant des mains. Derechef, il ferma les yeux et écouta la conversation en se concentrant sur les mots.

\- … étrange ces Hommes de Lettres, pourquoi garder des livres aussi importants et dangereux dans une chambre souterraine ?

\- Parce que, justement, ce sont des grimoires importants et dangereux. Si l'Académie, ou les Chasseurs, mettent la main dessus, ils voudront les détruire. Imagine si ces sales créatures surnaturelles ou ces infâmes Sangs-Mêlés trouvent ces sortilèges ! Ce sera la fin du Monde !

Un grand fracas retentit, ils avaient dû refermer la trappe. Puis, des bruits d'objets qui se déplacent, se firent entendre. Mick comprit qu'ils devaient remettre les poutres et la chaise en place, au milieu de la pièce, pour cacher l'entrée. Ensuite, ils quittèrent la pièce et le cœur de Mick se mit à tambouriner plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour se faire tout petit, même si techniquement, personne ne pouvait le voir.

Une voix féminine parla.

\- J'en ai marre de faire semblant à l'école ! On est obligés d'attendre février ?

\- Oui ! Le sortilège est très précis sur ce point !

Une autre voix masculine s'exclama.

\- Tout le monde en parle, dans l'Académie ! Grâce à nos rumeurs lancées cet été, ces crétins d'élèves ont plein de théories débiles concernant la forêt hantée.

\- Très bien, cela complétera le plan. Nous connaissons la vérité, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et nous allons bientôt remettre les choses dans l'ordre...

Les voix devenaient de plus en plus lointaines. Mick avait beau tendre l'oreille, il n'arrivait plus à entendre quoi que se soit.

**…**

Au bout d'un moment, un silence pesant retomba dans les sous-sols. Mick ouvrit les paupières dans le noir total du couloir et appuya sur le bouton de la lampe. Derechef, la lumière lui fit mal aux yeux avant qu'il ne puisse s'y habituer. Il se leva péniblement et reprit le chemin de la salle secrète. Un coup d’œil à l'intérieur et il découvrit que tout était remis en « ordre ». Toujours le cœur au bord de l'infarctus, il se dirigea vers les escaliers pour vite rejoindre Sam et tout lui révéler.

**…**

Au alentour de 3h du matin, Sam se dirigea en chancelant vers son dortoir. Il souriait, heureux d'avoir dansé avec Eileen toute la nuit, bien que Dean avait un peu trop forcé son frère à boire du Whisky. Le Winchester, ivre, entra dans la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller son ami. Sans allumer la lumière, il se déchaussa et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et la lumière de la chambre réveilla Sam en sursaut. Ce dernier maugréa.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?

Il réussit à se relever, difficilement, pour découvrir une silhouette floue à l'entrée de la chambre, qui referma la porte avec trop de bruit à son goût.

\- Mick ?

Pris d'un doute, Sam jeta un coup d’œil au lit de son ami et découvrit que celui-ci était vide. Il se leva en chancelant encore, et reporta son attention sur l'homme devant lui.

\- Mick ? C'est toi ?

Il plissa les yeux et distingua enfin son colocataire en face de lui.

\- Pourquoi tu portes ma chemise ?

Il remarqua également que Mick était couvert de poussière, de terre et que ses vêtements avaient agrippé quelques toiles d'araignée.

\- Sam, il faut que je te parle d'une chose importante.

L'intéressé se mit à rire, il voulut marcher, mais il retomba sur le lit. Mick se dirigea vers lui et, en sentant l'odeur qui se dégageait de son ami, il comprit.

\- Sam, tu as bu ce soir ?

Toujours en riant, il avoua.

\- Bien sûr ! C'est Halloween, mon pote ! Et puis, mon frère était là, avec ses paris débiles et sa bouteille de Whisky, et puis ta sœur et moi, on a...

\- Par pitié, ne finis pas ta phrase !

Le Winchester riait toujours, et Mick souffla, en admettant.

\- Bon, je ne peux rien te dire ce soir, de toute évidence. Ça attendra demain.

Mick aida Sam à s'allonger sur le lit. Le frère souriait d'un air niais. Au moment où Mick allait quitter le chevet de son ami, ce dernier l'agrippa par la chemise trop grande qu'il portait. Il l'approcha de lui et avoua, avec une mine à la fois éméchée et sérieuse.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

Sam bascula sa tête sur son oreiller et, sans lâcher Mick, avoua.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit sur ce que Ketch t'a fait au sous-sol ?

Ce dernier tressaillit et tenta de se libérer de l'emprise de Sam, mais le Chasseur avait une sacrée poigne.

\- Sam, tu es bourré, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment pour discuter de ça.

En rigolant, le Winchester reprit.

\- Mais ça ne sera jamais le bon moment ! Je veux juste t'aider. Tu es mon ami. Mon meilleur ami. Le seul ami que j'ai jamais eu. Tu es comme le frère que je n'ai jamais eu...

Mick essaya d'écarter les doigts de Sam pour qu'il lâche prise, tout en le grondant presque.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Dean est ton frère, tu...

\- Ah bah non, il ne faut pas que tu sois mon frère, en fait. Ça fera d'Eileen ma sœur et je préfère qu'elle reste ma petite copine.

Mick esquissa une moue dégoûtée tout en essayant de reculer pour s'échapper, mais sans succès.

\- Mon Dieu, Sam, arrête de parler de ma sœur comme ça. Et lâche-moi !

Seulement, le Winchester rapprocha son ami vers lui pour lui révéler, avec une voix alarmante, mais une forte odeur d'alcool qui émanait de sa personne.

\- Mick, j'ai peur de ce que le père de Ketch pourrait te faire, tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas que tu meurs ! … Si tu meurs, je te tue !

\- Très logique, Sam, vraiment...

\- Arrête de plaisanter et de faire semblant d'en avoir rien à faire !

\- Sam, je t'adore, mais, si tu ne me lâches pas, je te jure que je déchire ta foutue chemise !

Soudain, le frère regarda son ami et comprit qu'il le tenait fermement par son vêtement pour ne pas qu'il parte. Sam desserra petit à petit ses doigts, qui avaient pris une teinte blanche d'avoir trop forcé le poing. Mick se défit enfin de l'étreinte du Chasseur et en profita pour reculer jusqu'à son lit, pour ne pas se faire avoir de nouveau. Sam laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller et, tout en regardant le plafond, allongé sur le dos, il termina.

\- Je sais que tu sais. Tu sais que la Prophétie parle de toi et ça te fait flipper. Tu espères qu'en faisant semblant de ne pas y croire, elle ne se réalise pas.

Puis, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sam commença même à ronfler. Laissant Mick seul, assit aux pieds de son lit, en train de regarder son colocataire avec des yeux ronds d'étonnement et de désespoir...

Il resta quelques secondes, là, sans bouger puis, il se décida enfin à se lever pour prendre des affaires propres, et il partit à la salle de bains au milieu du couloir pour enlever la terre et la poussière qui le recouvrait.

**…**

Le lendemain était donc un jour férié et les élèves en profitèrent tous pour dormir jusqu'à pas d'heure, histoire de rattraper la fête de la veille. Déjà à 10h passé, Sam n'avait toujours pas bougé, allongé sur son lit, il marmonnait des phrases intelligibles. Mick, qui n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, était assis au bureau de Sam, le sien étant trop en désordre. Il venait de passer plusieurs heures à écrire tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu cette même nuit, dans les sous-sols de l'école. Et, comme des carnets à moitié vides s'empilaient sur le bureau de Sam, Mick s'y était installé pour tout écrire, en essayant de ne rien oublier. De temps à temps, il jeta des coups d’œil à Sam, qui baragouinait encore dans son sommeil. Mick continua cependant d'écrire, tout en buvant sa tasse de café qu'il avait prise dans la grande salle le matin même. Il en avait même apporté une pour le Winchester, ainsi qu'un cachet d'aspirine, se doutant qu'il aurait fortement besoin d'un remontant avec la gueule de bois qu'il se traînerait.

Sur les coups de 11h, Sam commença doucement à émerger tout en maugréant. Il cligna des yeux et analysa l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il essaya de se lever, mais une migraine fulgurante lui martela le crâne. Une fois assis au bord du lit, son regard se posa sur son colocataire, toujours en train d'écrire au bureau de Sam. Sans lever la tête, Mick entama.

\- Bonjour, Sam, bien dormi ?

\- 'jour... J'ai un pic-vert dans la tête, c'est normal ?

Mick posa son stylo, s'adossa au dossier de la chaise et considéra son ami, en avouant.

\- Oui, c'est normal. Tiens, sur le bureau, je t'ai apporté du café et des médocs.

Sam se leva avec difficulté, encore groggy, et attrapa une aspirine qu'il avala avec une bonne gorgée de café froid. Il essaya de reprendre ses esprits, puis analysa l'étudiant en demandant.

\- Pourquoi tu es à mon bureau ?

Mick, toujours adossé à la chaise, haussa les épaules.

\- Le mien est en bordel et j'avais besoin d'écrire dans un vrai carnet et non dans un livre.

Sam termina son café d'une traite et questionna, avec plus de sérieux cette fois.

\- Et pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je devrais m'excuser de quelque chose ? Il s'est passé quoi hier soir ?

Mick prit quelques secondes de réflexion avant de répondre.

\- Je crois que ton frère t'a trop fait boire, lors de la soirée d'Halloween. Tu es revenu à la chambre complètement ivre. Tu t'es endormi comme une masse au bout de quelques minutes.

\- C'est tout ?

Derechef, Mick haussa les épaules.

\- En gros, oui. T'as dit des trucs sans logiques après.

Sam posa la tasse vide sur le bureau et réfléchit en disant.

\- Alors, pourquoi je culpabilise ?

\- Aucune idée... mentit son ami. Cela dit, une fois que tu auras repris tes esprits et surtout prit une bonne douche, j'ai un truc à te dire. Et à Charlie aussi, si tu peux la chercher au passage...

Le Winchester obtempéra. Mick reprit son écriture et Sam en profita pour chercher des affaires propres à se mettre sur le dos avant de partir vers la salle de bains, au milieu du couloir du dortoir...

 

**…**

_**À suivre...** _


	5. The Rise of the Men Of Letters

**…**

Le mois de décembre arriva en faisant tomber quelques flocons sur le château, suivit d'un froid glacial. Vers le 15, Naomi revint à l'école, plus fatiguée qu'en partant. Les vacances arrivèrent à grands pas et les élèves en furent tous surexcités.

Mick avait tout révélé à ses amis et à sa sœur concernant ce qu'il avait vu et entendu dans les sous-sols le soir d'Halloween. Le trio enquêtait sur ce mystère et ils avaient déjà pas mal avancé dans la résolution de l'énigme. Le père de Castiel, qui était un Ange déchu, n'avait hélas pas pu aider les jeunes gens à comprendre les mots de Dieu. Castiel en fut navré pour eux.

Depuis le mois d’octobre, les rumeurs et les chuchotements dans les couloirs se firent de plus en plus intenses. Les étudiants dévisageaient le groupe de Sam, Mick et Charlie. Certains bousculaient même intentionnellement Mick au détour des corridors. Le trio mit cet étrange comportement sur la liste des affaires à résoudre.

Pour l'heure, le repas du lundi soir sonna le retour de la Directrice, qui s'installa à sa place habituelle, au milieu de la table des professeurs. Elle resta debout et demanda l'attention des élèves pour parler, d'une voix forte et solennelle.

\- Comme vous le savez, Noël approche. Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous rentrerons chez eux pour les fêtes. Mais, comme c'est votre dernière année à l'Académie, la tradition veut qu'avant le départ des étudiants, les professeurs organisent un bal de Noël. Il se déroulera la dernière semaine de cours et vous y êtes tous conviés. Venez, en couple ou seul, mais sur votre 31. Car, le bal de Noël est avant tout fait, pour danser...

Des murmures s'élevèrent des deux grandes tables des étudiants. Naomi sourit et reprit.

\- Je sais, ça perturbe toujours les élèves lorsque j'annonce ça. La fête se déroulera au même endroit que celle d'Halloween, et j'ai entendu dire que tout s'était plutôt bien passé...

Elle jeta un regard complice à Gabriel et Balthazar, qui rirent tous deux, avec leurs verres d'alcool à la main.

\- Bref, soyez prêts pour le 20 décembre !

Puis, elle se rassit et les murmures devinrent des bruitages indistincts dans la grande salle. Dean fit un clin d’œil à Jo et cette dernière lui sourit. Meg lorgna Castiel de haut en bas sans que ce dernier ne comprenne vraiment ses allusions. Sam sourit à Eileen, et Charlie prit la main d'Anna. Benny fit également un clin d’œil, mais vers sa copine Amara.

Le cadet des Winchester se tourna du côté de Mick, qui lui était en train de réfléchir, mais pas au sujet du bal de Noël.

\- C'est super ! entama Sam. On pourra...

\- Je pensais que, le soir du bal, on pourrait descendre au Bunker secret dans le sous-sol ? coupa Mick.

\- Q-Quoi ? tiqua son ami. Tu veux boycotter la fête de Noël ?! Mais, tu as déjà loupé celle d'Halloween !

\- Et j'ai bien fait ! J'ai trouvé le Bunker ce soir-là ! Alors, je me disais, comme à Noël tout le monde sera en train de s'amuser, nous serons tranquilles pour descendre au Bunker !

Charlie et Sam se lancèrent un regard complice. Puis, le Winchester toussota avant de demander, avec le plus de tact possible, mais tout en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Hum... Mick... Tu ne veux pas plutôt essayer de... Je sais pas, inviter une fille au bal ?

Mick lui lança un regard blasé.

\- Ou un garçon ! reprit Sam. Je ne sais même pas si tu as déjà eu quelqu'un une fois dans ta vie !

Son ami leva les yeux au ciel en répliquant, un peu vexé.

\- Oui, Sam, je suis déjà sorti avec une _fille_  ! Si tu veux savoir.

\- Ah bon ? s'intéressa Charlie. C'était qui ?

Mick souffla et répondit, presque de mauvaise foi.

\- Une copine, en Irlande, il y a trois ans. On squattait le même immeuble abandonné, elle et moi... Bon, on peut revenir à notre problème de Bunker ?

\- Elle s'appelait comment ? continua Charlie.

Sam et la jeune fille scrutèrent leur ami avec intensité. Ce dernier, de plus en plus mal à l'aise et impatient, rétorqua.

\- Elle s’appelait Alayna, mais tout le monde la surnommait Aly.

Charlie sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et ses yeux brillaient d'émotions lorsqu'elle avoua.

\- Woaw, c'est joli comme prénom... Est-ce que... ?

\- Mais arrêtez ! coupa Mick. Peut-on, s'il vous plaît, parler du Bunker ? Il faut qu'on visite l'endroit au plus vite pour trouver le grimoire de Nécromancie !

Sam, toujours souriant, entama son repas en avouant.

\- Comme tu veux. Mais, on ne fera pas ça le soir du bal. Je compte bien profiter de la fête pour inviter Eileen à danser, et m'amuser toute la nuit.

Mick lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Ne t'amuse pas trop... Pas comme pour Halloween...

Sam tiqua.

\- Comment ça ?

Mick secoua la tête.

\- Rien. Alors, on y va quand, dans le Bunker ? Il faudrait y descendre lorsque le Professeur Ketch donne son cours. L'un de nous reste en classe et les deux autres vont aux sous-sols. Comme ça, l'un de nous sait toujours où se trouve Ketch.

\- Et ses complices ? questionna Charlie. Tu as dit avoir entendu plusieurs voix, le soir d'Halloween.

\- Sûrement Abaddon, Dick Roman et Sara Hess. Ils seront aussi en cours avec Ketch. Alors, qui veut descendre avec moi ?

Ce fut au tour de Sam de lui lancer un regard noir, en ordonnant presque.

\- Tu ne descends pas.

\- Pardon ?

Le Winchester le toisa, en révélant.

\- Depuis que nous sommes retournés là-bas, tu fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Ne crois pas que je n'ai rien remarqué... Alors, Charlie et moi descendrons au Bunker.

\- Oh... Donc, vous préférez que je reste tout seul avec le père d'Arthur Ketch ?

Sa réplique fit mouche, Sam se renfrogna et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

\- Tu ne seras pas seul, une classe entière se tiendra entre lui et toi. Et, si y'a que ça, je demanderai à mon frère de jouer les gardes du corps.

Mick esquissa une moue dégoûtée et jeta un coup d’œil à Dean, qui était en train de dévorer son repas sans même le mâcher, tout en parlant à Castiel la bouche pleine.

\- Mouais... Je me sens tellement plus rassuré avec ton frangin dans les parages... railla Mick.

**...**

Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves étaient en effervescence à cause du bal de Noël. Les filles, toujours en « meute », se dandinaient devant les garçons pour que certains les invitent à la fête. Mick ne prêtait même pas attention aux étudiantes, il marchait dans le couloir, tête baissée pour ne pas entendre les chuchotements à son égard. Un ou deux garçons le bousculaient intentionnellement en disant, tout en riant.

\- Regarde où tu marches, Davies !

Ils riaient dans son dos et Mick entra dans la salle de classe, tout seul. Car, comme le plan l'exigeait, Sam et Charlie descendraient au Bunker pendant que leur ami garderait le professeur à l’œil. Avant les cours, Mick avait volé des talkies-walkies dans la salle d'armes, pour communiquer avec Charlie et Sam, car leurs portables ne passaient pas dans les sous-sols. Et, de toute façon, Mick ne possédait toujours pas de téléphone. Le jeune homme s'installa au fond de la salle, il sortit un livre de son sac pour gribouiller dedans, tout en concentrant son attention sur Nathaniel Ketch...

**…**

Sam tenait dans une de ses mains le carnet dans lequel Mick avait écrit tous ses souvenirs concernant la soirée d'Halloween, et dans l'autre sa lampe torche. Charlie le suivait, avec la lumière de son téléphone qui éclairait les lieux. Ils descendirent l'escalier rongé par les mites puis arrivèrent dans les couloirs labyrinthiques du château. Ensemble, ils cherchèrent le mur avec les runes dessinées par Arthur. Et, une fois trouvées, ils purent enfin entrer dans la salle secrète, pousser la chaise et les poutres, fouiller le sol et là, ils tombèrent sur la trappe du Bunker...

**…**

Les professeurs ne faisaient pas l'appel dans la classe. L'école, et encore moins les cours, n'étaient obligatoires. Malgré cela, Nathaniel Ketch comprit bien vite que deux élèves manquaient dans la salle, lorsqu'il découvrit Mick, assit tout seul au fond de la classe. Tout en faisant son cours, le professeur marchait entre les rangées des tables jusqu'à arriver au fond de la pièce. Les élèves le suivaient du regard. Sauf Mick, qui essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son livre ouvert. Cependant, ses yeux glissèrent vers Nathaniel, qui se tenait non loin de lui. Et Mick découvrit que l'homme avait les chaussures maculées de boue et le pantalon plein de ronces et de terre. L'étudiant réfléchit à toute vitesse, le prof ne pouvait pas revenir du sous-sol, il n'y avait aucune verdure dans les couloirs du château. En revanche, il y en avait à profusion dans la forêt hantée...

**…**

Sam et Charlie firent les gros yeux une fois devant la trappe secrète. Le Winchester se mit à sourire et la jeune fille prit le symbole en photo. Même si Mick l'avait déjà dessiné dans le carnet. Enfin, Sam attrapa la poignée et ouvrit la porte qui fit un atroce bruit métallique. Le battant tomba sur le sol et la lumière de la lampe éclaira une échelle qui sombra dans les profondeurs de la terre. Sam sourit derechef en regardant Charlie puis, il descendit le premier.

Quelques mètres plus bas, le faisceau illumina un levier sur le mur. Le Winchester le leva et les lumières du Bunker s'allumèrent en même temps, tout en grésillant légèrement. Charlie, qui arriva derrière Sam, découvrit la pièce avec lui.

Comme un appartement sous terre, avec les murs en béton, des ampoules au plafond, de longues tables en bois où étaient posées des vieilles lampes ocre, et des étagères en acajou qui croulaient sous des tonnes de livres et vieux grimoires.

Sam fut subjugué par l'endroit. Les yeux de Charlie brillèrent d'admiration en dévoilant.

\- On vient de découvrir la BatCave !

Le Winchester acquiesça.

**…**

Le cœur de Mick battait la chamade, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Nathaniel Ketch tournait autour de lui, tout en faisant son cours comme si de rien n'était. Mick sentit les regards braqués sur sa personne alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'écrire dans son livre. Il jetait des coups d’œils frénétiques et discrets aux chaussures et pantalon de Ketch. Il revenait de la forêt hantée, c'était évident. Mais pourquoi ?

**…**

Sam et Charlie fouillèrent les étagères à la recherche d'un ancien grimoire de magie noire. Pour plus de facilité, le Winchester ordonna de chercher sur les bibliothèques qui n'étaient pas recouvertes de poussière, signifiant qu'elles avaient été visitées récemment. L'étudiant tomba sur des vieux dossiers estampillés du même logo que la trappe du Bunker. Il se mit à lire les pages en diagonales, avant d'en informer Charlie.

\- Hey, je sais à qui appartenait ce repaire !

La jeune fille, tenant un livre à la main, se dirigea vers son ami.

\- Ah ouais ? Qui ça ? Des paranoïaques ?

\- Presque.

Il tendit le dossier à Charlie, en expliquant.

\- Ils se nommaient les : « Hommes de Lettres. » Ils bossaient avec les Chasseurs. Eux, ils avaient le cerveau, et les Chasseurs les muscles. En gros. Ces Hommes de Lettres emmagasinaient tout le savoir surnaturel possible pour en informer les générations futures. Ils faisaient même des recherches pour tuer tous les monstres et ainsi créer un Monde plus sûr. Regarde, ici, ils parlent d'ailleurs des tests effectués pour renverser les effets de la Lycanthropie.

Charlie assimila toutes les données avec des yeux ronds d'étonnements.

\- Woaw ! Des vrais savants, ces gars-là !

Sam tiqua. Il donna les dossiers à Charlie et attrapa le carnet où Mick avait réécrit la Prophétie.

 

_« Par trois, ils découvrent l'entrée,_

_Sous terre, des secrets gardés,_

_Le savoir des savants avertis,_

_Les Lettres des Hommes occis. »_

 

\- Charlie ! Tu as dit « savants », comme dans la phrase de Kevin ! Et : « Les Lettres des Hommes », ça fait forcément référence à eux, les Hommes de Lettres !

\- N'oublie pas le « occis »... rajouta la fille. Ça veut dire qu'ils sont tous morts !

Sam réfléchit encore et comprit.

\- Mais, il y a écrit les : « Lettres des Hommes » et non pas : « Les Hommes de Lettres »...

Charlie reprit la fouille de l'étagère, tout en badinant.

\- Et alors ? Tu crois que Dieu est dyslexique ?

Le Winchester se remit à fouiller dans les dossiers des Hommes de Lettres, en répliquant.

\- Non, je crois que, là-dedans, il y a d'autres réponses. Autres que le grimoire de Nécromancie...

**…**

Nathaniel Ketch tournait toujours autour de Mick, comme un vautour autour de sa proie, au fond de la salle, tout en faisant son cours. Dean, Castiel, Benny et surtout Eileen comprirent le petit manège du professeur, qui était en train d'expliquer où trouver un antidote aux poisons courants, comme le bézoard. Mick tentait encore et toujours de se concentrer sur sa lecture en se tortillant sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Dean secoua la tête, se rappelant ce que son frère lui avait demandé le matin-même. Le Winchester attrapa son portable et, en cachette, pianota sur son téléphone. Quelques secondes plus tard, une sonnerie retentit et Castiel chercha son mobile. Nathaniel Ketch lâcha Mick du regard pour se concentrer sur les deux agitateurs, et rétorqua, avec colère.

\- Monsieur Winchester, Monsieur Novak, dois-je donc vous rappeler que les téléphones sont strictement interdits, en classe ?

Dean se mit à sourire en badinant.

\- Oups, désolé. Pour ma défense, je voulais juste gagner un pari.

Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération, et s'écria.

\- Et, avec qui avez-vous parié une heure de retenue ?

L'aîné montra Mick du doigt.

\- Avec lui.

Un silence pesant régna dans la salle, ce qui fit relever la tête de l'intéressé dont tous les yeux se posèrent sur lui. Nathaniel esquissa une mine contrariée, en crachant presque.

\- Très bien... Monsieur Winchester, Monsieur Novak et vous... Davies... Allez donc passer le reste du cours dans le bureau de la Directrice pour lui tenir compagnie.

Dean rangea ses affaires, suivit par Castiel et, en sortant de la salle, ils attrapèrent Mick sur le chemin de la sortie...

**…**

Sam et Charlie sortirent enfin du Bunker, les bras remplis de vieux grimoires et de dossiers. Une fois revenus dans la pièce lugubre, et après avoir éteint les lumières en bas, Sam ferma la trappe et remit en place la chaise au-dessus avec les poutres et autres débris. Charlie éclairait l'endroit avec son téléphone tout en tenant les livres dans ses mains.

Soudain, elle se mit à grelotter. Pourtant, elle s'était bien couverte à cause du froid hivernal et de l'humidité des couloirs. La lampe de Sam, quant à elle, se mit à grésiller. S’éteignant et se rallumant, le frère la secoua et la frappa contre sa cuisse pour tenter de la faire fonctionner. Soudain, il ressentit également un froid intense, et il comprit que tout ceci n'avait rien à voir avec la température ambiante. Il leva la tête pour chercher Charlie, mais cette dernière, poussa alors un cri. Sam éclaira l'endroit qu'elle fixait avec peur, il découvrit un fantôme...

Tout comme Adam Milligan, l'année précédente, le spectre flottait au-dessus du sol dans une teinte transparente. Une voix d'outre-tombe se mit à rire, en répliquant.

\- Vous allez tous mourir ici...

Sam, sous le choc, reconnu sans mal le fantôme d'Arthur Ketch. Charlie se tut, alors le Winchester entama.

\- Mais... C'est impossible ! Tu as eu des obsèques de Chasseur !

Arthur se mit à rire avec un ton angoissant.

\- Sam, je pensais que tu étais le plus intelligent de ta petite bande de bras cassés...

\- Mais l'école est protégée contre les créatures surnaturelles ! renchérit Charlie. Tu ne peux pas être ici !

\- Et pourtant... Me voici...

\- Comment ? demanda Sam, abasourdi.

Le fantôme grésilla, mais Arthur Ketch continuait de sourire, en révélant.

\- Malgré mon enterrement de Chasseur, mon téléphone portable est resté ici, dans cette pièce. Mon père l'a récupéré. Pour me rappeler à lui. C'est moi qui, désormais, hante la forêt.

Il jeta un regard noir à Charlie, en avouant.

\- L'école est peut-être protégée contre les créatures surnaturelles... Mais, les symboles ne protègent que l'école _au-dessus._ Comme je suis mort dans la forêt, je ne peux pas passer par la grande porte de l'Académie. En revanche, je peux passer _en-dessous_. Par le couloir secret qui conduit la forêt aux sous-sols, ici...

Sam braqua sa lampe sur le spectre, où les faisceaux passèrent à travers le mort.

\- Pourquoi revenir ? Qu'est-ce que ton père prépare ? En quoi Mick est-il impliqué ?

Ketch disparu et réapparu derrière le petit duo, avec un rictus qui lui déformait le visage.

\- Mick... Il va bientôt payer pour ce qu'il s'est passé...

Sam sentit une colère monter en lui, il s'écria alors.

\- Mick n'a rien à voir avec ta mort ! C'est un fantôme qui t'a tué ! Et ce fantôme est en paix, maintenant ! Aucun de nous ne voulait ta mort ! Mais toi, toi par contre, tu comptais tuer Mick !

\- Peut-être... Il n'empêche que, je suis mort et lui non...

**…**

Dean, Castiel et Mick se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Naomi. Le Winchester scruta Mick et, une fois éloignés de la salle de classe, avoua.

\- Hey, ça va ?

L'intéressé baissa les yeux et répliqua.

\- Oui, toujours.

Dean reprit, en expliquant.

\- Désolé, je n'ai trouvé que ça pour quitter le cours de ce psychopathe. Il te tournait autour comme s'il allait te dévorer tout cru...

Et Castiel, avec tout autant de tact, ajouta.

\- Sam nous a demandé de veiller sur toi.

Mick sourit.

\- Oui, je m'en suis douté...

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau de la Directrice. Mick toqua et ils entendirent un « entrez » à travers la porte. Le trio pénétra dans les lieux tellement design et blancs que ça jurait avec le reste de l'école. Naomi, derrière son ordinateur, semblait submergée par la paperasse. Elle leva les yeux vers les trois élèves, en demandant.

\- C'est à quel sujet ?

Dean parla pour ses camarades.

\- Le Professeur Ketch nous envoie à vous...

Elle ferma l'écran de son portable et considéra les intrus. Son regard se porta sur Mick, en disant.

\- Tu as changé d'équipe ?

Ce dernier tiqua.

\- Non... Je...

Naomi le coupa.

\- Plus d'excuses. J'en ai assez, Monsieur Davies !

\- « Monsieur Davies » ? répéta Mick. Écoutez-moi, c'est important, c'est à propos de la Prophétie...

Mais, la Directrice se leva d'un bond et frappa le bureau avec ses mains.

\- J'ai dit : plus d'excuses ! J'en ai assez de toi et de tes amis !

Elle jeta un regard noir à Dean et Castiel qui ne bronchèrent pas.

\- Je vous colle tous les trois en retenue pour les vacances ! J'espère que vous n'aviez rien de prévu...

Mick se mit en colère. Et, lorsqu'il s'énervait son accent Irlandais était encore plus prononcé que lorsqu'il essayait de parler « normalement » pour ses camarades américains. Il se crispa et répondit, en crachant presque avec véhémence.

\- Non. Étrangement, je n'avais nul part où aller, pour les vacances de Noël...

Naomi comprit sa raillerie, et toisa l'élève en se fâchant encore plus.

\- Très bien, tu viens de gagner une semaine de retenue supplémentaire, Davies !

Les yeux brillants d’incompréhension, de tristesse et de haine, Mick scruta la Directrice. Il lâcha alors à cette dernière.

\- Comme vous voulez.

Puis, il fit demi-tour et quitta le bureau en passant devant Castiel et Dean, encore sous le choc, et claqua la porte derrière lui.

 

**…**

_**À suivre...** _


	6. Saving Michael Davies

**…**

La veille du bal de Noël, tous les élèves ne parlaient que de la fête. Tous les élèves, sauf Sam et Charlie qui cherchaient encore un moyen de sauver leur ami. Car, depuis qu'ils savaient que le fantôme d'Arthur ne faisait pas que hanter la forêt, mais également les sous-sols, le petit duo s'était approvisionné en gros sel. D'abord, ils en avaient encerclé le lit de Mick. Puis, ils avaient aussi rempli des petits flacons de verre avec du sel, obligeant leur ami à en garder tantôt dans son sac de cours, tantôt dans ses poches, ou dans sa veste. Partout, il devait se promener avec ça. Enfin, Sam avait récupéré une barre de fer, dans la salle d'armes d'Ellen Harvelle.

Ce soir-là, dans leurs chambres, les garçons s'attelèrent à leurs tâches. Sam essayait encore de traduire le grimoire de magie noire. Ce dernier étant écrit en runique, le Winchester avait dû récupérer un abécédaire de cette langue à la bibliothèque de l'Académie. Mais, il ignorait sur quelle page se trouvait le sortilège de Nécromancie. Ce qui lui compliquait beaucoup la tâche.

Mick, quant à lui, lisait le Journal de Chasseur de ses parents. Pour la centième fois, tout en fabriquant un EMF avec les moyens du bord. Il avait démonté les talkies-walkies d'Ellen, volés quelques jours plus tôt. Il était assis en tailleur, au milieu de son lit, au centre du cercle de sel.

Charlie entra en trombe dans la chambre, sans frapper, et semblait à bout de souffle et surexcitée, en s'écriant.

\- J'ai des nouvelles pour vous !

Son regard se bloqua sur ses deux amis, qui la dévisagèrent en même temps. Puis, elle reprit, en essayant de calmer sa respiration.

\- Claire m'a dit, que Meg lui a dit, qu'Alex a appris par Cole que, d'après les dires des élèves, Mick a tué Arthur Ketch dans la forêt.

Les deux garçons tiquèrent et firent les gros yeux.

\- Quoi ?! crièrent-ils en chœur.

Charlie s'assit au bout du lit de Sam, face à ses amis, en expliquant.

\- C'est pour ça que, depuis le début de l'année, tout le monde nous snobe ! Et que les élèves s'en prennent à Mick. Quelqu'un les a montés contre nous !

\- Le Professeur Ketch, comprit Mick.

Sam secoua la tête et admit.

\- Non, je pense plutôt à ses _minions_ : Abaddon, Dick Roman et Sara Hess. Il n'y a que les élèves qui arrivent aussi bien à propager des ragots parmi les autres élèves. Et, ils ont dû commencer ça cet été, dans la Communauté des Chasseurs. C'est d'ailleurs sûrement pour ça que, après qu'Arthur soit mort et avant les vacances d'été, tout semblait normal.

\- Mais, c'est une catastrophe ! s'alarma Charlie. Les rôles sont inversés ! Les méchants sont gentils et les gentils passent pour les méchants ! Ces crétins montent tous les élèves contre nous !

Mick tressaillit en rajoutant.

\- Et Naomi aussi... Je ne sais pas bien ce qu'il se passe avec elle, mais... Elle me semble bizarre. Son comportement est à l'opposé de celui de l'an dernier.

\- Elle est peut-être possédée ? tenta Charlie.

Son ami fit « non » de la tête.

\- Impossible. Tous les profs ont le symbole anti-possession tatoué sur leurs corps. Certains élèves aussi, d'ailleurs.

Sam continuait de réfléchir, puis informa.

\- Ce symbole protège des possessions démoniaques... Pas des possessions des fantômes...

Charlie et Mick se lancèrent un regard apeuré.

\- C'est possible, ça ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Oui. C'est rare, mais possible. Si la mort du fantôme a été particulièrement violente et que l'esprit de ce dernier est rongé par la vengeance, il peut posséder un être vivant. Ou, tout du moins, le manipuler. Pas bien longtemps, cela dit.

Encore une fois, Charlie et Mick furent inquiets. Sam reprit alors.

\- Nathaniel Ketch prépare quelque chose, c'est évident. Je pense que, lui et ses fidèles, essayent de ressusciter Arthur. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il va souvent dans la forêt hantée, comme la fois où Mick a vu ses chaussures et son pantalon couverts de boue et de ronces.

\- Sûrement. Mais, quel rapport avec Mick ? demanda la jeune fille.

Sam reporta son attention sur le grimoire et le livre en runique, tout en avouant.

\- Pour le moment, je n'en sais rien. J'essaye de traduire les sorts de magie noire et, je ne suis toujours pas tombé sur un sortilège de résurrection. Espérons juste que, maintenant que j'ai le livre, ils ne pourront plus s'en servir...

Mick tiqua et releva la tête de l'EMF qu'il fabriquait, en dévoilant.

\- Oui, mais, ils vont comprendre que le grimoire a disparu ! Et, ils vont faire le lien jusqu'à nous ! Et puis, ils ne leur manquent qu'un seul élément... C'est ce qu'ils ont dit le soir d'Halloween. Je doute que le grimoire leur serve à quelque chose, désormais.

Sam reprit sa traduction, en terminant.

\- De toute façon, ils ont déjà fait le lien jusqu'à nous. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est trouver l’élément manquant et faire en sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas l'avoir.

Ses amis acquiescèrent.

**…**

Dean, Castiel et Mick avaient déjà eu leurs retenues avec le Professeur Chuck Shurley. Ils avaient aidé l'enseignant à écrire et corriger des copies. Et, pendant que Mick faisait les autres retenues tout seul, celles que lui avait données Naomi, Sam continuait de traduire le grimoire. Pendant que Charlie épluchait les dossiers des Hommes de Lettres.

Les élèves décorèrent toute l'école aux couleurs de Noël. Avec des guirlandes, du gui, des boules multicolores et certains étudiants avaient même récupéré un petit sapin dans la forêt hantée pour le garnir et le disposer au milieu de la salle de danse. La même pièce que pour la fête d'Halloween.

Le lendemain, le buffet, la musique et la décoration furent prêts pour le soir-même. Les élèves se mettaient chacun sur le 31 dans leurs chambres respectives. Sam nouait sa cravate autour du cou, tout en scrutant Mick, qui lui était assit sur son lit au centre du cercle de sel, en train de lire. Le Winchester termina de se préparer, en demanda pour la dixième.

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir ?

Mick leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant.

\- Oui, Sam, j'en suis sûr. Je n'ai ni cavalière, ni costume... Sans compter que les élèves me détestent tous. Pourquoi est-ce... ?

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, car une personne toqua. Sam ferma son dernier bouton et ouvrit la porte. Lui et Mick furent admiratifs devant Eileen, sur le seuil, vêtue d'une magnifique robe en dentelle rose pastel. Légèrement maquillée, les cheveux relevés en arrière dans une coiffure sophistiquée et, à ses pieds, des chaussures à talons assorties à sa tenue.

\- Woaw... lâcha Sam.

Il se pencha pour embrasser sa copine et se tourna vers Mick. Ce dernier parla en signe à sa sœur, lui disant qu'elle était resplendissante. Sam, qui connaissait maintenant ce langage, comprit également qu'Eileen demandait elle aussi à son frère de venir au bal. Mais le jeune homme refusa. Lui disant qu'il préférait rester dans sa chambre, à lire et se reposer. Sachant que c'était aussi ce qu'il voulait faire le soir d'Halloween et que, de toute évidence, il n'avait pas fait, Eileen termina par un : « Reste en vie ».

Puis, elle et Sam partirent en direction du bal, et Mick en profita pour attraper les dossiers des Hommes de Lettres.

**…**

La salle brillait de rouge, vert et blanc. Toutes les filles avaient revêtu leurs robes de lumières et les garçons portaient des costumes. La plupart arrivaient en couple, bras dessus, bras dessous avec leur moitié. Même les professeurs étaient resplendissants dans leurs tenues. Balthazar et Gabriel jouaient encore les DJ, mais d'une façon plus modérée que pour la soirée de l'horreur. Meg arriva aux bras d'un Castiel magnifiquement bien habillé, sur les conseils de Dean, qui lui débarqua avec Jo. Benny dansait déjà avec Amara, et Charlie embrassait langoureusement Anna sous le gui. Becky Rosen vint à son tour, accompagnée de Cole Trenton, mais la jeune fille lorgnait Sam sans se cacher. Ce dernier esquissa une moue dégoûtée et reporta son attention sur Eileen, pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse et entamer le slow que les professeurs venaient de mettre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean se plaça aux côtés de son frère et d'Eileen, une bouteille de Whisky à la main.

\- Hey, Sammy. Ça te dit ?

Il montra la bouteille en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Sam lui lança un regard noir.

\- Non, Dean. J'aimerais me souvenir de cette soirée.

\- Rabat-joie ! Tu t'étais bien amusé le soir d'Halloween !

\- Comment le saurais-je ? Je ne me souviens de rien !

\- Oh allez, Sammy... Juste un verre.

\- Nan, Dean, n'insiste pas.

Le frère aîné maugréa et se dirigea vers Benny et Castiel, en ouvrant la bouteille de Whisky.

**…**

Mick était complètement plongé dans les dossiers. Il analysait la liste des Hommes de Lettres qui existaient par le passé. Il pensait reconnaître quelques noms de famille et allait même prendre des notes, lorsque son EMF se mit à sonner. Sur le coup, cela le fit sursauter. Il attrapa le Détecteur, à côté de lui, les lumières rouges clignotaient. Et, alors qu'il essaya de l'éteindre, il ressentit un froid intense tomber dans la pièce. En expirant, il vit de la buée sortir de sa bouche et soudain, il posa des regards frénétiques autour de lui et ce fut là, qu'il le vit.

L'étudiant sursauta derechef, il voulut quitter le lit mais se rappela que le cercle de sel tout autour empêchait le fantôme de l'approcher. Ce dernier sourit en disant, avec son accent Anglais.

\- _Hello_ , Mick...

Mick bloqua, toujours au fond du lit, collé au dos du mur, il considéra le spectre avec des yeux ronds d'étonnement et de peur.

\- Arthur...

Le mort tenta de s'approcher, mais le cercle déjoua son envie. Ketch jeta un regard mauvais au sel, autour du sommier.

\- On dirait que tes amis essayent encore de te protéger... De te sauver.

Mick avisa le fantôme et avoua, avec sincérité.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu meurs. Je...

\- Économise tes paroles. Tes amis m'ont déjà briefé sur tes excuses. Mais, mon père s'en contrefout. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs.

Le lit de Mick croulait sous les livres, les dossiers et surtout sous le Journal de Chasseur de ses parents. Le jeune garçon admira le Journal en question pour se donner du courage, en disant.

\- Vous avez monté toute l'école contre nous, n'est-ce pas ? Naomi aussi. Vous pensez vraiment que la Prophétie se réalisera ?

Le fantôme grésilla quelques secondes, avant d'avouer, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oh, mais, la Prophétie se réalisera. Et, même si j'aimerais vraiment te tuer maintenant, je dois malheureusement attendre encore un peu. Tu m'es plus utile vivant que mort.

Mick tiqua en croyant comprendre.

\- Vous... Vous pensez que je détiens le dernier élément pour votre sortilège ?

Ketch se mit à rire. Un rire angoissant, d'outre-tombe.

\- Oh oui, Mick. Oui, tu détiens le dernier élément.

L'intéressé essaya de cacher son interrogation et son inquiétude, en demandant, logiquement.

\- Je comprends que tu puisses hanter les sous-sols, mais... L'école est protégée, _en haut_ , comment se fait-il que tu sois là ?

Le fantôme disparu d'en face de lui pour se téléporter, dans un souffle froid, jusqu'à sa gauche. Mick sursauta, même si Ketch était toujours bloqué par le sel.

\- L'école est protégée contre les créatures surnaturelles, dont les fantômes. Mais, mon père n'en est pas un. Il a retiré les symboles qui m'empêchaient de venir.

Il se tut quelques secondes, avant de révéler, avec un petit air sadique.

\- Nous savons que tes amis et toi avez volé le grimoire de Nécromancie. Ne croyez pas que cela nous arrêtera, mon père connaît le sortilège par cœur... De toute façon, Sam a beau être le cerveau de votre bande, il n'arrivera jamais à tout traduire avant que tout ceci ne se produise...

Le cœur de Mick battait la chamade, mais il tenta de rester calme, pour questionner.

\- Et, c'est pour me dire ça, que tu es venu jusqu'ici ce soir ?

Le fantôme sourit et grésilla derechef, en avouant.

\- Oui. Et, aussi pour te dire que, si jamais Sam traduit le sort, cela ne servira à rien de t'enfuir. Où que tu ailles, mon père te retrouvera. Mes fidèles te rattraperont. Et au final, tu nous donneras le dernier élément manquant...

Mick allait répondre, mais le spectre disparut. Pour de bon.

**…**

Mick s'endormit au milieu des dossiers, des pages et des livres vers 00h07. Deux heures plus tard, Sam entra à pas de loup dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il vit que la lumière était toujours allumée, il pensait que son ami était encore éveillé. Il découvrit bien vite que ce n'était pas le cas. Et le Winchester se mit même à sourire en voyant Mick, au milieu du lit avec les feuilles et les carnets sur lui ou à ses côtés. Comme Sam était bien plus sobre que lors de la fête d'Halloween, il décida de récupérer tous les documents qui traînaient sur la couverture de son colocataire pour tout poser sur son bureau. Ensuite, il enleva enfin son costume pour enfiler un grand T-shirt et un pantalon. Enfin, Sam se coucha, tombant de fatigue, tout en sombrant dans des maelströms de rêves peuplés de boules à facettes aux couleurs de Noël et de fantômes dans les sous-sols...

 

**…**

_**À suivre...** _


	7. The Fall of the Men Of Letters

**…**

En début d'année, au mois de janvier, avant que les cours ne reprennent, Mick devait passer sa dernière heure de retenue avec le Professeur Bobby Singer. L'enseignant attendait déjà l'élève en question, au bureau de sa salle de classe. À chaque fois que Bobby sortait, il portait toujours une vieille casquette vissée sur la tête et il buvait toujours un tord-boyaux en guise de Whisky. Ce jour-là, alors que la plupart des élèves étaient soit en vacances chez leurs parents, soit en train de fainéanter à l'école, Mick entra dans la salle en toquant à la porte. Le professeur maugréa un « ouais » et l'élève pénétra dans les lieux, avec son sac de cours. Bobby, qui visiblement était plongé dans la lecture d'un gros ouvrage tout en finissant son verre d'alcool avant de se resservir, lorgna le garçon en disant.

\- Je t'ai pas déjà eu en retenue, toi ?

Mick ne s'offusqua même pas de la réplique, et se dirigea vers la table en face du professeur, tout en répondant.

\- Si. D'ailleurs, je crois bien que tous les profs m'ont déjà eu en retenues.

Il commença à sortir ses affaires sur la table et Bobby se mit à rire.

\- Eh bien, fiston, on peut dire que les Irlandais savent occuper le pays.

Mick esquissa un sourire, puis une fois devant sa copie blanche, demanda.

\- Et... Que voulez-vous que je fasse pendant cette retenue ?

Bobby ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un verre qu'il remplit de Whisky en même temps que le sien. Puis, il en donna un à l'élève, en disant.

\- Tiens, prend ça. Et fait ce que tu veux. T'as pas des devoirs pour la rentrée ?

Mick considéra le verre de Whisky avec suspicion. Il le prit lentement et, tout en plissant des yeux, s'inquiéta.

\- C'est un piège ? Un test ?

Bobby leva les yeux au ciel en maugréa.

\- Nan, c'est un verre d'alcool, _idjit._ T'as l'air d'en avoir besoin.

Mick but une gorgée et faillit s'étrangler à cause du goût atroce de cet alcool bas de gamme. Bobby s'amusa, en charriant

\- Que son Altesse m'excuse, je n'ai aucun _Irish Whiskey_ dans mon tiroir.

L'élève sourit, puis attrapa les dossiers des Hommes de Lettres pour les étudier durant l'heure de retenue, tout en buvant son verre de tord-boyaux.

**…**

Après sa retenue, Mick retourna dans sa chambre, pour y retrouver Sam et Charlie, malgré la tête qui lui tournait. Cependant, il avait enfin des informations à révéler à ses amis.

\- J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! entama Mick en posant son sac sur son bureau encore en désordre.

Charlie, toujours assise en bout du lit de Sam, s'enquit.

\- Sur la Prophétie ?

Mick se tourna et ouvrit les dossiers pour leur expliquer.

\- Non. Sur les Hommes de Lettres. Comme vous le savez, les Chasseurs existent depuis... Eh bien, la nuit des temps. Déjà au temps de Salem, ils étaient présents. Cependant, la création des Hommes de Lettres est bien plus récente. Dans les années 1900, je dirais. Très active pendant la Première Guerre Mondiale. Et encore plus durant la seconde.

Sam tiqua.

\- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler durant mes études civiles.

\- Normal, les Hommes de Lettres travaillaient aussi avec les Chasseurs contre le surnaturel, en secret. Leur devise était : « Précepteurs, observateurs, chroniqueurs ». Et, j'ai découvert qu'il y avait deux branches des Hommes de Lettres : La branche américaine et la branche britannique.

\- Dément ! s'exclama Charlie. Mais, c'est quoi la différence entre les deux ?

Mick fouilla les pages et commenta.

\- Pas grand chose, en fait. Mis à part, la culture du pays peut-être. Et, les Américains étaient plus amicaux avec les Chasseurs. Ils travaillaient avec eux sans problème. Alors que les Britanniques se servaient des Chasseurs comme des soldats. Les Hommes de Lettres Britanniques étaient des alchimistes très compétents et très doués avec la technologie. Ils créaient des appareils électroniques ou magiques pour éradiquer plus facilement toutes les créatures surnaturelles. En fait, ils suivaient ce qu'ils appelaient un « Code » et tuaient toutes les créatures. Quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Ils ne respectaient pas vraiment leur Codex actuel, comme les Hommes de Lettres Américains...

Sam sourcilla en comprenant quelque chose.

\- Attends, c'est un peu ce que faisait Arthur Ketch l'année dernière ! Est-ce que sa famille a un rapport avec les Hommes de Lettres Britanniques ?

\- J'y viens.

Mick donna des pages à ses amis, en expliquant.

\- Sur ces lettres, il y a les noms de tous les anciens membres. D'un côté la branche américaine et l'autre, la branche britannique. Je crois que vous en reconnaîtrez certains.

Après quelques secondes de lecture, Sam tiqua.

\- Henry Winchester ! Mon grand-père ! Le père de mon père ! C'était un Homme de Lettres ?

\- Apparemment.

Mick se tenait debout devant ses amis, les mains dans les poches, attendant que Charlie comprenne à son tour.

\- Hey ! Y'a écrit « Bradbury », aussi ! Mon arrière-grand-mère en faisait partie !

\- Pour les femmes, ils les appelaient : « Femmes de Lettres »... informa Mick.

Puis, Sam regarda la liste des membres britanniques et reconnut un nom.

\- « Leahy » ? Mick, les parents d'Eileen et toi étaient également des Hommes de Lettres ?!

\- Grands-parents... corrigea ce dernier. Mais oui, en effet. Et, ce n'est pas tout...

Sam continua sa lecture et son regard s’obscurcit lorsqu'il comprit.

\- Nom de Dieu, toute la famille Ketch est sur la liste !

Charlie lui arracha la feuille des mains et, avant qu'elle ne parle, Mick élucida.

\- Oui. Et, vous savez, le Bunker sous l'école, il y en a d'autres disséminés aux quatre coins du Monde. Je pense que les Hommes de Lettres ont fait exprès de construire leur repaire sous le château. En réalité, vous savez, il y a qu'une seule école de Chasseurs dans le Monde, et c'est celle-ci. Dans le même genre, il n'y avait qu'une seule école pour les Hommes de Lettres.

\- _Avait_? interrogea Sam.

\- Oui. Elle s'appelait : « Kendricks Academy ». Et c'était là-bas que les Hommes de Lettres formaient leurs agents, leurs futures générations. Elle était basée à Londres, c'était un peu comme...

\- Poudlard ? comprit Sam.

\- Exactement. Mais, l'Académie a été détruite lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Et, l’existence de tous les Hommes de Lettres, américains comme britanniques, est morte avec nos ancêtres.

Le Winchester sursauta presque en comprenant.

\- Donc... Nous sommes les seuls descendants ? Nous sommes leurs héritages, n'est-ce pas ?

Mick acquiesça puis Sam continua dans son raisonnement.

\- Attends... La famille Ketch connaissait l'existence du Bunker, sous le château ? Le père d'Arthur a sûrement fait exprès de se faire embaucher comme prof pour mettre la main sur le grimoire !

Charlie, qui essayait de suivre les pensées de son ami, demanda.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Ce fut Mick qui répondit.

\- Les Hommes de Lettres sont connus pour leurs savoirs immenses en matière de surnaturel. Ils en savaient même beaucoup plus que les Chasseurs. Les Bunkers regorgent de grimoires anciens, de magies interdites et d'artefacts dangereux. En tant qu'ancien Hommes de Lettres Britanniques, Nathaniel Ketch connaissait forcément l'existence du Bunker ici, et il savait ce qu'il trouverait en dessous. La famille Ketch était surtout connue pour être des soldats tortionnaires. Des tueurs professionnels. Ils ne laissaient aucune trace des créatures surnaturelles qu'ils assassinaient, ni même des témoins potentiels. Et, malgré cet aspect psychopathe, les Hommes de Lettres Britanniques comptaient beaucoup sur la famille Ketch pour chasser.

Mick avait parlé calmement, mais il voyait pourtant que ses amis le regardaient avec des yeux déformés par la terreur. Sam se leva, en s'écriant.

\- Mick, comment peux-tu être aussi calme en disant cela ?!

L'intéressé se mit à sourire, tout en badinant.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle le « flegme britannique ».

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'exclama Sam. Dois-je te rappeler que deux membres de la famille Ketch en ont après toi ?!

Mick haussa les épaules, en révélant.

\- Oui, mais, l'un des deux est déjà mort.

\- Il a quand même réussi à venir te voir le soir du bal de Noël, admit Charlie.

\- Mais, il ne m'a rien fait...

Sam, visiblement en colère, s'écria.

\- Parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas ! Déjà, à cause du cercle de sel, et aussi parce que son père et lui veulent quelque chose de toi !

\- Je ne sais toujours pas quoi, d'ailleurs. J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas quel élément ou ingrédient, je peux posséder qui puissent les intéresser.

Le Winchester se dirigea vers son bureau et ouvrit le grimoire de Nécromancie et l'abécédaire en runique, en révélant.

\- J'en sais encore rien. Mais, je compte bien traduire le bon sort avant février. Car, si comme tu l'as entendu le soir d'Halloween, ils doivent faire le sortilège le jour de la mort d'Arthur, il ne me reste qu'un mois et demi pour découvrir ce qu'on ignore...

Mick obtempéra. Puis ajouta, avant de quitter la chambre.

\- Je vais en informer ma sœur et l'équipe de Dean.

Une fois qu'il fut dans le couloir, Charlie referma la porte et elle se tourna vers le Winchester, le regard sérieux, en disant.

\- On est vraiment dans la merde, Sam. Ça fait des semaines que tu relis les mêmes trucs et on a toujours rien. Ni sur le sort, ni sur l’élément manquant et encore moins sur la façon de sauver Mick ! S'il veut être sauvé...

\- Il veut l'être. Même s'il ne le sait pas encore.

**…**

Cette nuit-là, dans le château, alors que tout le monde dormait paisiblement, un homme déambula dans les couloirs à la recherche de quelque chose. De quelqu'un. Il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la grande porte, puis vers la cour qui menait à la forêt hantée. L'homme attrapa son téléphone portable pour lire le dernier message reçu et pour éclairer la nuit sans lune. Soudain, entendant du bruit, il se retourna. Une jeune fille se tenait devant lui. Elle parla, avec le même accent que l'homme.

\- Bonjour Nathaniel.

Il sourit.

\- Content de voir que tu as pu venir.

Elle s'avança et avoua.

\- Tu sais que je ne quitte jamais Londres. Encore moins pour venir ici, chez les Américains.

Dans sa bouche, ce mot : « Américain » sonnait comme une insulte. Elle reprit.

\- Je fais ça pour Arthur... Quel est le plan ?

Il souffla un coup avant d'expliquer.

\- Il ne nous manque qu'un seul élément. Seulement, il est gardé 24h/24 par un jeune Chasseur. J'ai besoin d'une diversion.

\- Tu veux que je serve d'appât ?

\- Oui. Ne t'en fais pas. Il ne te fera aucun mal. Il n'en aura pas le temps...

La jeune fille sourit et obtempéra. Après leur accord, elle exigea.

\- Je veux voir Arthur.

Il acquiesça. Puis, ils partirent tous les deux en direction de la forêt hantée, dans la nuit noire...

 

**…**

_**À suivre...** _


	8. How to Save the Hunter Who Won't Be Saved

**...**

Le mois de février arriva bien trop vite du point de vue de Sam, qui s'inquiétait pour son ami. Le Winchester essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur ses études. Surtout ce matin-là, dans le froid hivernal, où les élèves se rassemblèrent pour le cours d'Ellen Harvelle.

Charlie exerça son don inné pour le tir à l'arc. Elle décochait flèches sur flèches, qui atteignaient toujours leurs cibles. Dean, quant à lui, s'amusait comme un fou. Il était un des plus doués de l'école pour le maniement des armes. Et, pendant qu'Ellen donnait des leçons particulières à une étudiante en difficulté, Dean trouva un lance-grenade. Il commença à prendre le canon dans ses mains en reluquant l'objet comme s'il s'agissait de sa copine.

\- Oh, bonjour ma chérie...

Son corps tout entier voulait essayer l'arme sur le champ. Après avoir jeté des regards frénétiques de droite et de gauche, il s'éloigna un peu en direction de la forêt hantée pour tester son petit joujou. Alors qu'il l'arma, et commença à viser, une voix s'écria.

\- DEAN WINCHESTER !

L'intéressé bougonna et se retourna vers une Ellen Harvelle rouge de colère. Dean essaya alors de prendre un air innocent.

\- Oui ? Un problème ?

\- Pose tout de suite ce lance-grenade !

Déçu, il obtempéra en baragouinant.

\- Mais, je voulais juste le tester sur les arbres...

L'enseignante leva les yeux au ciel, en soufflant.

\- Si tu voulais abattre des arbres, tu aurais dû être bûcheron ! Tu as déjà les chemises qui vont avec...

Avec une mine dégoûtée, Dean lorgna son haut en question, une chemise en flanelle à carreaux rouge et blanc. Ellen fit un clin d'œil à sa fille Jo, qui riait en voyant la tête de son petit copain. Sam se mit également à rire et il jeta un regard vers Mick. Lui aussi souriait dans son coin et Sam eut un pincement au cœur. Comme s'il savait, qu'il pressentait, que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait son ami rire...

**...**

Le soir, après les cours, Sam était toujours en train de traduire le grimoire à son bureau. Pendant ce temps, Charlie jouait sur sa tablette tactile, allongée sur le lit de son ami. Mick, comme à son habitude, lisait un livre au centre du cercle de sel. Alors qu'un silence régnait dans la chambre, le Winchester s'écria soudainement.

\- J'ai trouvé !

Charlie rata son niveau en faisant la grimace et Mick sursauta. Puis, le regard de Sam devint de plus en plus inquiet, en avouant.

\- J'ai traduit le sortilège de résurrection ! Et... Mon Dieu...

Mick referma son livre et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit. Charlie éteignit son gadget en se concentrant sur son camarade. Ce dernier, se tourna vers Mick pour lui dire.

\- J'ai décrypté tous les éléments utiles au sort et... Ça craint...

\- Ça craint comment ? s'enquit Charlie. Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, et 10 étant : « Oh mon Dieu, on va tous mourir ! »

\- 11... répondit Sam.

Il lut alors à haute voix la page qu'il venait de traduire.

\- Nathaniel Ketch a besoin de bougies noires disposées en cercle, sur le lieu où la personne est décédée. Du fantôme du défunt, pour qu'il passe par-delà la barrière de la mort. Des mèches de cheveux de ses amis. Et... Du sang de son ennemi...

Charlie secoua la tête.

\- Quel est le rapport avec Mick ?

Ce dernier comprit et avoua.

\- C'est de mon sang dont il a besoin, pas vrai ? C'est celui-là, le dernier élément que je suis censé leur donner.

\- Oui... confessa Sam. Mais, nous ne laisserons pas Ketch mettre la main sur toi, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Le sort stipule qu'il faut : « une vie pour une vie », il y a une liturgie à réciter. Et ça dit : « Par ce sortilège, j'échange, Une vie, contre un condamné. »

Mick essaya de garder un semblant de contrôle sur la situation. Il ne voulait pas paniquer devant ses amis pour ne pas qu'ils s’inquiètent. Il badina alors, pour détendre l’atmosphère.

\- S'ils ne veulent que mon sang, ce n'est pas bien grave. Je ne suis pas obligé de mourir.

Sam lui jeta un regard noir, bouillonnant de rage intérieurement, en rétorquant.

\- Mick ! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase : « j'échange, Une vie, contre un condamné. » ?! Nathaniel Ketch compte te tuer pour faire revenir son fils !

\- Ah...

Sam lança un regard apeuré à Charlie, qui semblait perturbée, elle aussi.

**…**

La veille de l'anniversaire de la mort d'Arthur Ketch, Sam était sur les dents. À l'affût du moindre danger qui pourrait survenir contre son ami. Mick, quant à lui, semblait plutôt absent, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Le Winchester et Charlie suivaient leur camarade comme une ombre, jouant les gardes du corps, même si Mick bougonnait à chacun de leurs pas.

Le soir venu, rien ne se passa. Sam pensait qu'il avait peut-être mal traduit le sortilège, qu'il s'était trompé quelque part, et son angoisse commençait à retomber.

Après le repas, le petit trio se retrouva, comme souvent, dans la chambre des garçons. Ils restèrent ensemble, à discuter, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le couvre-feu. Ils décidèrent qu'ils iraient, chacun à tour de rôle, à la salle de bains au bout du couloir, puis revenir rapidement jusqu'au dortoir. Mick, qui portait encore une des chemises trop grande de Sam, les siennes n'étant toujours pas lavées, par-dessus un T-shirt et un jean, décida de partir se changer. Charlie et le Winchester étaient déjà propres comme des sous neufs, l'un au bureau et l'autre allongée sur le lit à jouer et faire ses devoirs. Ce fut donc au tour de Mick et il s'éclipsa en direction de la salle de bains, lorsque dans le corridor, il se fit alpaguer par une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien.

Pourtant, les élèves ne lui parlaient plus, à cause des rumeurs que colportaient les amis d'Arthur Ketch. Cependant, celle-ci courut vers lui avec une mine paniquée, comme si Mick était le seul sauveur qu'elle trouva en chemin.

\- Mick ! J'ai besoin de toi ! C'est une catastrophe !

Ce dernier sursauta. Toute cette histoire de sortilège l'avait rendu paranoïaque et suspicieux.

\- Quoi ? On se connaît ?

La fille tiqua et parut offensée, en répliquant.

\- Bien sûr ! Nous nous sommes rencontrés l'année dernière ! Je suis Lady Toni Bevell ! Tu m'avais prêté ton livre en cours de sorcellerie d'Alicia et Max !

Mick tenta de se souvenir, mais il dut reconnaître que l'an passé fut plutôt mouvementé pour lui. Et le château comptait une centaine d'élèves. La fille semblait réellement apeurée, par contre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est ma colocataire ! Elle... Je ne sais pas bien... Mais, j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver !

Elle lui prit le bras pour l'emmener vers sa chambre mais, toujours méfiant, il lutta en questionnant.

\- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Toni lui jeta un regard triste.

\- Figure-toi que j'ai cherché, seulement le couvre-feu est passé et il n'y a personne d'autre dans les couloirs ! S'il te plaît... Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt...

Mick souffla. Elle était sincère et sa détresse paraissait réelle. Elle avait même les larmes aux yeux.

\- D'accord. Mais pas longtemps. Sam va me tuer, sinon...

La jeune fille sourit en agrippant le bras de Mick et l'entraîna à l'étage supérieur. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers et marchèrent quelques minutes dans le corridor. Mick jeta des regards frénétiques autour de lui. En effet, l'endroit était désert, elle n'avait pas menti. Le jeune homme sourit en se disant que Sam l'avait rendu complètement méfiant avec cette histoire de sortilège. Non loin de la chambre de la jeune fille, Mick demanda.

\- Il s'est passé quoi exactement ?

Toujours apeurée et angoissée en lui tenant le bras, elle répondit avec une voix cassée.

\- Je ne sais pas, elle essayait une potion du cours de sorcellerie et... C'est horrible, elle...

Comme elle pleurait, Mick n'insista pas, attendant de rentrer dans le dortoir pour essayer de l'aider. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et alors que la fille allait l'ouvrir, Mick eut comme une révélation qui lui noua l'estomac.

\- Attends... Tu m'as dit qu'on s'est rencontrés l'année dernière ? Au cours de sorcellerie d'Alicia et Max ?

Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, elle rétorqua.

\- Oui ! Mais, on s'en fiche ! S'il te plaît...

Il recula d'un pas, en révélant.

\- L'année dernière, notre prof de magie, c'était Rowena... Pas les jumeaux Banes...

Le visage de Lady Bevell changea. Passant d'une mine triste à une mine dépitée. Puis, elle sourit étrangement, en déclarant.

\- Oups... L'intrigue d'une histoire s'arrête quand l'indice révélateur est découvert...

Mick recula encore, le cœur au bord de l'infarctus, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Puis, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée sur trois personnes qu'il n'eut pas le temps de reconnaître. Une main l’agrippa par le col de sa chemise et fit entrer Mick de force dans la pièce.

**…**

Le jeune homme entendit la porte se refermer à clef et, devant lui, trois personnes l'encerclaient, pistolet en joue. Abaddon, Dick Roman et Sara Hess. Toni Bevell s'avança vers ses amis et lorgna Mick avec un sourire sadique, tout en lui confiant.

\- Je suis l'ex-copine d'Arthur Ketch. Nous avons grandi ensemble dans la Communauté des Chasseurs Britanniques. Et nous étions les meilleurs du pays. Abattant toute concurrence. Littéralement... Lorsque Nathaniel m'a annoncé la mort d'Arthur, je me suis demandée quelle grande créature surnaturelle avait bien pu le tuer.

Elle se mit à rire en révélant.

\- Et puis, quand je t'ai vu, j'ai vraiment cru que Nathaniel plaisantait ! Comment un crétin comme toi, même pas un Chasseur, a pu tuer le meilleur assassin de notre pays ?

Mick souffla en avouant.

\- Parce que je ne l'ai pas tué.

Les trois élèves tendirent leurs armes devant Mick, pour ne pas qu'il bouge d'un pouce pendant que Toni Bevell se pavanait autour de lui.

\- C'est pareil ! Le fantôme a tué Arthur pour te sauver toi ! Si tu n'avais pas été là, à vouloir aider tous ces infâmes Sangs-Mêlés, il ne serait pas mort !

Elle reprit sa respiration et se calma, pour terminer.

\- Tu vois, Mick, c'est ça ton problème. Vouloir sauver tout le monde. C'est ça qui t'a perdu aujourd'hui, je savais que tu ne refuserais pas d'aider quelqu'un. Le piège parfait.

Le cœur de Mick rata un battement, il commençait tout juste à comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il allait répondre quelque chose, mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps. Toni Bevell attrapa le pistolet d'Abaddon et elle assomma Mick d'un coup de crosse sur la tête...

**…**

Sam jeta des coups d’œils frénétiques à sa montre, lorsqu'il entendit le : « Game Over » de la tablette de Charlie. Cette dernière jeta son jeu sur le lit, en maugréant.

\- Maudits Ogres !

Elle regarda son ami qui paraissait affreusement inquiet.

\- Sam ? Ça va ?

Derechef, il lut l'heure et avoua.

\- Non. Mick aurait dû revenir depuis longtemps déjà... J'aurais peut-être dû le suivre.

La fille leva les yeux au ciel, en répliquant.

\- Sam ! Tu n'allais pas l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle de bains, tout de même ! Ce serait super... Bizarre. Et puis, les douches sont au milieu du dortoir, nous l'aurions entendu crier si quelque chose était arrivée.

Le Winchester se leva et commença à prendre du matériel, en expliquant.

\- Sauf s'il n'a pas eu le temps de crier. Ça fait une heure qu'il est parti ! C'est trop long !

Il attrapa sa lampe torche et un revolver qu'il gardait dans son tiroir pendant que Charlie se dirigea vers lui en commençant à paniquer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Le sortilège doit être fait sur la terre où la personne est morte. Ils sont sûrement dans la forêt hantée.

Il marcha vers la porte lorsque Charlie eut comme une illumination et retint son ami par le bras.

\- Attends ! C'est trop évident ! Nathaniel Ketch sait que nous avons le livre et que nous pouvons le traduire. Et, rappelle-toi, il a fait plusieurs va-et-vient dans la forêt ! Et si... Je sais pas, il avait récupéré la terre sur laquelle Arthur est mort pour faire le sortilège ailleurs ?

Sam considéra sa complice un moment. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité et elle n'avait pas tort. Il termina le raisonnement de Charlie.

\- Bien sûr, il aurait pu mettre la terre du mort... Au Bunker par exemple ? En fermant la trappe de l'intérieur, personne ne peut entrer... Mais, si nous avions raison pour la forêt ? Nous ne pouvons pas fouiller les deux endroits, et Mick risque de mourir à tout moment !

Charlie paniqua, mais réussit à annoncer.

\- Nous devons prévenir les autres. Dean, Castiel, Benny et surtout Eileen.

\- Non, pas Eileen.

La jeune fille se rapprocha de son ami, en lui disant, avec sincérité.

\- Sam, je sais que c'est ta copine, mais... C'est aussi la sœur de Mick. Elle voudra être présente. Elle doit être présente.

Le Winchester souffla et obtempéra. Bien que cela le chagrinait, il devait reconnaître que Charlie avait, une fois de plus, raison.

**…**

Sam et Charlie débarquèrent dans la chambre de Castiel et Dean. Sans frapper. Encore. Castiel écrivait dans son journal de Chasseur, allongé sur son lit. Pendant que Dean buvait quelques verres de Whisky en compagnie de Benny. Ils riaient de bon cœur lorsque Sam et Charlie entrèrent en trombe. L'aîné sursauta et considéra son frère avec colère.

\- Mais, bordel de merde, Sammy ! Tu attends la fin de l'année pour apprendre à frapper aux portes ?!

Ce dernier s'avança vers Dean, la mine paniquée, en disant.

\- Dean ! C'est une urgence, nous...

\- C'est toujours une urgence avec toi ! coupa son frère en termina son verre d'une traite.

Benny jeta un coup d’œil au duo, en demandant.

\- Où est Mick ?

\- C'est ça, l'urgence... avoua la fille. Nous avons besoin de deux équipes pour aller à deux endroits différents.

Castiel ferma son journal et se dirigea vers le groupe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Sam expliqua alors, le plus rapidement possible, toute la situation. Le Professeur Ketch, ses élèves complices, le Bunker des Hommes de Lettres dans les sous-sols, le sortilège du livre de magie noire, bref, tout. Benny, Castiel et Dean assimilaient les données avec des yeux ronds d'étonnements. Et de colère, pour l'aîné, quand il s'écria.

\- Et, tu comptais sauver le Monde tout seul ?! Encore ?!

\- Non, Dean, c'est pour ça que je suis ici ! J'ai besoin que toi, Charlie et moi allons au Bunker. Pendant que Castiel, Eileen et Benny partent dans la forêt hantée.

Dean jeta un coup d’œil à Castiel, et refusa catégoriquement.

\- Hors de question que je sois séparé de Cass !

Sam leva les yeux au ciel en s'exclamant.

\- Nous sommes six : quatre garçons et deux filles. J'essaye de faire des équipes équitables. Et, je te rappelle, que je ne serai pas non plus avec Eileen !

Mais Dean bougonnait encore en scrutant Castiel. Puis, Sam sourit en avouant à son frère.

\- Ah... J'oubliais... Le Bunker sera fermé de l'intérieur. Il faudra sûrement ouvrir la trappe avec quelque chose de très très puissant... Comme, par exemple... Un lance-grenade ?

Dean tiqua et se leva de sa chaise en souriant.

\- T'es sérieux ? Un lance-grenade ?

Sam souffla de dépit, de savoir qu'un truc aussi crétin pouvait fonctionner sur son frère.

\- Oui, Dean. Un lance-grenade. Et puis, je...

\- Non, c'est bon Sammy. Tu m'as eu à « lance-grenade ». On part quand ?

Il commençait déjà à fouiller dans ses tiroirs pour chercher une lampe torche et d'autres accessoires. Castiel enfila son éternel Trench-Coat et Benny termina son verre d'alcool avant de suivre la petite bande. Le prochain arrêt serait chez Eileen. Ensuite, la salle d’armement pour voler le lance-grenade de Dean. Ainsi qu'un arc et des flèches pour Charlie. Elle voulait s'équiper comme une vraie Chasseuse. Enfin, chaque groupe parti de son côté...

 

**…**

_**À suivre...** _


	9. The Last Stand of the Hunter Academy

**…**

Le groupe de Castiel, Eileen et Benny se dirigea vers la forêt hantée, lampes torches à la main. La jeune fille paraissait très inquiète pour son frère malgré le fait que Castiel tentait de la rassurer. Ils marchèrent ensemble, dans le labyrinthe d'arbres, sous un ciel sans étoile.

Pendant ce temps, Sam, Charlie avec son arc, et Dean avec son lance-grenade, descendirent les escaliers pour aller vers le Bunker en sous-sol. L'aîné mettait les pieds pour la première fois dans ce lieu de désolation, recouvert de poussière, de terre et de mites. Avec une mine dégoûtée, il avoua.

\- Vous avez des activités supers bizarres. Passer son temps à se promener là-dedans, c'est d'un glauque !

Sam leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Enfin, le faisceau de sa lampe éclaira le mur où les runes étaient encore inscrites. Ils rentrèrent alors tous les trois dans la pièce sombre. Charlie et Sam illuminaient les lieux, car Dean avait les mains prises avec son arme géante. Celui-ci analysa l'endroit : la chaise avec les cordes aux pieds, les flaques de cire de bougie, les poutres moisies, les murs décrépis, et le Winchester eut un haut-le-cœur.

\- Nom de Dieu, c'est quoi cette salle de torture ?

Sam souffla en se dirigeant vers la trappe secrète du Bunker, et expliqua.

\- Dean... C'est ici que, l'année dernière, Arthur Ketch a enfermé Mick...

L'aîné fit les gros yeux.

\- Wow... Eh bien, je comprends mieux pourquoi ton pote semble toujours si frappé...

Il jeta des coups d’œils frénétiques dans la salle pendant que Sam et Charlie enlevaient tout ce qui bloquait la trappe. Puis, Charlie dit alors.

\- Sam... Tu te souviens de la Prophétie ? La phrase : « Une fille et deux garçons, Contre Eux, lutteront » ?

Le cadet se releva, en répondant.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

Charlie s'arrêta et expliqua.

\- Nous pensions que ça parlait de toi, Mick et moi ? Et si, ça parlait de nous, _ici_... De toi, Dean et moi ? Sachant que, l'équipe qui se trouve dans la forêt hantée est également constituée d'une fille et deux garçons ?

Sam tiqua et comprit.

\- Donc, ça voudrait dire qu'une des deux équipes accomplira la Prophétie ?

Dean, qui écoutait la conversation, tout en tenant son arme des deux mains, ajouta.

\- Et ça explique la présence d'Eileen.

Le cadet lui jeta un regard paniqué.

\- Comment ça ?

Dean haussa les épaules en expliquant, le plus naturellement du monde.

\- T'as bien dit que le sortilège nécessite le « sang de son ennemi » ? Et que je sache, Eileen et Mick sont frère et soeur.

Charlie et Sam s'échangèrent un regard apeuré. L'aîné l'intercepta et termina.

\- Quoi ? Vos cerveaux de surdoués n'ont pas pensé à cette éventualité ?

\- Non... avoua le cadet. Sinon, je n'aurais jamais dit à Eileen de venir !

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, espérons que le sort se passe dans le Bunker et non dans la forêt hantée...

**…**

Castiel, Eileen et Benny continuaient d'avancer au milieu de la végétation angoissante. Rien ne se passa, jusqu'à ce qu'Eileen se mette à crier. Castiel et Benny se ruèrent aux côtés de la jeune fille, lui demandant ce qu'il se passait. Castiel, dont le père Ange était muet, ne parlait certes pas le langage des signes, mais il le comprenait approximativement. Eileen essaya de lui expliquer ce qu'elle voyait et Castiel tenta de traduire à Benny.

\- Hum... Elle voit des créatures dans la forêt... Plein de petites créatures blanches... Hum... « Mignonnes » ? Oui, c'est ça. Comme des bébés fantômes, tout blancs, qui flottent et qui ont des grands yeux noirs. Ce sont les gardiens de la forêt...

\- Je ne vois rien ! s'exclama Benny.

\- Moi non plus... avoua Castiel. Mais elle est sûre et certaine qu'ils sont là. Tout autour de nous, ils ne nous veulent pas de mal. D'après elle, ils disent que personne ne se trouve actuellement dans la forêt. Nous sommes les seuls...

\- Alors, ça veut dire que Ketch détient Mick au Bunker... comprit Benny. Nous devons partir !

Castiel acquiesça, puis Eileen suivit ses amis en remerciant les étranges esprits qu'elle seule pouvait voir...

**…**

La première chose que Mick comprit, c'est qu'il avait mal. Très mal au crâne, très mal aux poignets et il sentait sa tête tourner malgré les paupières closes. Lorsqu'il commença à ouvrir les yeux, petit à petit, il ne vit que des formes floues devant lui. Les lumières vives lui brûlaient les rétines, mais il se força à se réveiller.

Il sentit un courant d'air, une personne se dirigeait à pas rapide à côté de lui, en disant.

\- Il émerge, enfin. T'as une sacrée poigne, Toni... Nous allons pouvoir commencer, maintenant. Chacun se met à sa place.

Pendant que le petit monde s'attelait à la tâche, la vision de Mick devint de plus en plus claire. Il comprit alors qu'il se trouvait dans une grande pièce aux murs anthracites et aux éclairages lumineux qui pendaient du plafond. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit, mais il reconnaissait le reste. En baissant la tête, il sentit comme une impression de déjà vue, déjà vécue, car il se trouvait attaché à une chaise en métal. Il était ainsi ligoté, au centre d'un énorme cercle couvert de terre, sur le sol. Tout autour du rond, des bougies noires allumées éclairaient un fantôme, en face de lui. Arthur Ketch, se tenait debout, flottant au-dessus de la terre mélangée aux ronces et aux feuilles de la forêt hantée. À ses côtés se trouvait son père. Mick tourna la tête pour découvrir que, derrière le cercle, il y avait également Abaddon, Dick Roman, Sara Hess et Toni Bevell. Cette dernière, justement, apporta un récipient en argent à Nathaniel. Le bol contenait un vieux téléphone portable cassé, ainsi que plusieurs mèches de cheveux différentes. Le professeur posa l'ustensile sur le sol, vers le spectre de son fils, en révélant.

\- Bien. Il ne nous manque qu'un seul élément.

Toni Bevell lui tendit alors un poignard dont la lame bien affûtée étincela à la lueur des bougies.

Mick comprit que le sortilège dont parlait Sam était en train de se réaliser. Et que le dernier élément manquant était son propre sang. Soudain, une panique fulgurante le gagna, comme s'il voyait la Mort devant lui. Nathaniel Ketch lui jeta un regard sadique, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, tout en criant à un de ses fidèles.

\- Roman ! Viens par ici !

L'élève entra dans le cercle. Ketch dénoua le poignet droit de Mick et Roman le retint avec force tandis que Toni Bevell plaça un petit récipient sous les veines du prisonnier. Nathaniel Ketch se dirigea veux eux, couteau en main, alors que Mick essayait de bouger, de retirer son bras en se tortillant et en criant.

\- Attendez !

\- Nous ne pouvons attendre, il est presque 00h07 !

Mick, qui tentait encore de retirer son poignet sans succès, s'enquit.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi... ?

Le fantôme d'Arthur Ketch s'avança vers le groupe, au centre du cercle de terre.

\- Parce que c'est l'heure à laquelle je suis mort !

Mick allait répondre, mais Nathaniel lui tenait le poignet en même temps que Roman. Le professeur approcha la lame du bras du prisonnier. Mick tenta encore une fois de bouger, mais les deux hommes étaient bien trop forts. Et son cœur battait si vite qu'il pensait qu'il allait mourir.

Il sentit la lame s'enfoncer dans sa chair, comme des millions de coups d'aiguilles, qui le brûlaient presque. Et puis, il sentit la chaleur de son sang couler et tomber dans le récipient que tenait Toni Bevell, en souriant. Lorsque le bol fut rempli à plus de la moitié, la jeune fille recula laissant Nathaniel et Roman attacher de nouveau le bras de Mick à l'accoudoir de la chaise. Bien que la corde lui faisait mal jusqu'à l'os, il sentit néanmoins son sang qui continuait de couler et de s'écraser sur le sol couvert de terre.

Dick Roman retourna aux côtés d'Abaddon et Sara Hess. Toni Bevell donna le récipient à Nathaniel et elle rejoignit, elle aussi les autres, hors du cercle.

Devant Mick, le professeur vida le sang dans le bol qui contenait déjà l'objet du défunt et les mèches de cheveux de ses fidèles. Une fois que tous les ingrédients furent mélangés, Nathaniel Ketch se mit à réciter une petite liturgie :

 

_« Toi, qui as vécu hier,_

_Je t'appelle, du père à l'enfant,_

_Ta mort est l'anniversaire,_

_Du secours du dernier élément._

_Par ce sortilège, j'échange,_

_Une vie, contre un condamné,_

_Pour que l'injustice se venge,_

_Prenez la vie du meurtrier. »_

 

La tête de Mick lui tournait de plus en plus. Il avait toujours mal au crâne à cause du coup de Lady Bevell, mais aussi parce qu'il perdait beaucoup trop de sang. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer tout seul, il clignait des paupières en voyant devant lui le fantôme d'Arthur Ketch prendre peu à peu contenance, forme Humaine. Ses pieds se mirent à toucher le sol et il souriait. Ce fut la dernière chose que Mick pût voir, avant de sombrer...

**…**

La trappe fut désormais visible et Dean la vit pour la première fois, avec le métal qui brillait au milieu de la pièce sinistre.

\- _Awesome..._

Puis, il arma le lance-grenade et annonça.

\- Ok, Sam et Charlie, quittez la pièce. Je vais me tenir à l'entrée, le plus loin possible de la trappe pour ne pas recevoir d'éclats dans la tête.

Les deux élèves sortirent pour se caler contre un mur du couloir. Dean, sur le seuil, mit le lance-grenade en joue, sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et tira sur la cible. Une énorme détonation retentit, les murs tremblèrent et de la poussière tomba du plafond. Le recul de l'arme et l'explosion de la charge jetèrent Dean en arrière, sur le sol pourri du sous-sol...

**…**

Dans le donjon du Bunker, ils entendirent et sentirent la secousse de la grenade qui explosa la trappe. Le fantôme d'Arthur redevenait de plus en plus Humain. Cependant, à mesure qu'il reprenait vie, son père s'écroula au sol, prit d'un mal invisible et fulgurant. Lady Bevell comprit qu'il y avait forcément un problème, elle hurla.

\- Arthur ! Ton père !

Le mort vit à son tour son parent, en train de suffoquer, étalé sur la terre. Pendant ce temps, Abaddon, Dick Roman et Sara Hess scrutèrent le plafond où quelques débris de poussière leur tombaient dessus. Entre la vie et la mort, Arthur ordonna à ses amis.

\- Allez voir ce qu'il se passe ! Quelqu'un entre dans le Bunker ! Tuez tout le monde ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils arrivent ici !

Pendant que les trois élèves coururent vers la sortie, Arthur se tourna vers Toni.

\- Pourquoi le sort ne fonctionne pas ?!

Lady Bevell s'avança et entra dans le cercle, essayant de relever Nathaniel qui venait de perdre connaissance. Arthur devint de plus en plus vivant, il arrivait désormais à marcher sur le sol et tenir la main de son parent, en suppliant.

\- Père ?

Nathaniel Ketch jeta un dernier regard à son fils, un regard implorant, puis il ferma les yeux, raide mort... Arthur avait retrouvé une forme corporelle, bien vivant, il prit le pouls de son père, mais son cœur ne battait plus. Il se tourna vers Toni, cette dernière parut tout aussi perdue que lui.

\- Pourquoi le sort n'a pas bien fonctionné ?! s'écria t-il.

Lady Bevell secoua la tête. Arthur se leva et se rappela de la présence de Mick, toujours dans les vapes, attaché à la chaise. Où une flaque de sang immaculée la terre à ses pieds. Ketch se dirigea vers lui avec rage, en hurlant.

\- C'est à cause de toi !

Il ramassa le poignard en argent par terre, courut vers son ennemi, et d'un geste vif, il lui coupa les liens, puis il essaya de réveiller Mick. Arthur l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, trop grande pour lui, et le leva de la chaise. Mais le jeune homme était toujours inconscient...

 

**…**

_**À suivre...** _


	10. The Curse of Dark Magic (And Necromancy)

**…**

Les oreilles de Sam et Charlie bourdonnèrent après la détonation du lance-grenade. Lorsque le cadet reprit ses esprits et se dirigea vers Dean, allongé par terre. Sam le secoua, et son frère commença à émerger petit à petit. Il baragouina, en clignant des yeux.

\- Alors ? Ça a fonctionné ?

\- Ouais.

Il attrapa la main de son aîné et l'aida à se relever. Charlie arriva à leurs côtés, son arc et ses flèches toujours attachés dans son dos. Puis, lentement, mais sûrement, le trio se dirigea vers la trappe où un trou béant servait désormais d'entrée. Sam éclaira l'endroit, le bout de l'échelle semblait un peu brisé, mais ils pouvaient encore aisément descendre. Le cadet passa le premier, suivit de Charlie et Dean ferma la marche.

La descente se passa dans le noir, seul le faible halo de la lampe éclairait les barreaux de l'échelle.

**…**

Dès qu'ils posèrent un pied dans le Bunker, chacun mit son arme en joue. Sam et Dean avaient des pistolets tandis que Charlie bandait déjà son arc. Le frère aîné eut quelques secondes de stupéfaction en voyant le Bunker pour la première fois. Avant de pouvoir le contempler avec plus d'attention, trois élèves se jetèrent sur eux. Abaddon courait vers Charlie, avec un poignard à la main. Charlie tira une flèche qui se logea dans la jambe de son ennemie et cette dernière tomba au sol en insultant l'archère. Charlie sourit, en rétorquant.

\- _Yeah_ , je suis _Red Arrow._

Pendant ce temps, Dick Roman se rua sur Dean, qui, dans la lutte, perdit son arme. Mais le Winchester n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et il commença à se battre farouchement contre l'élève. Après quelques crochets du droit et un coup de pied dans les tibias, il se jeta sur son arme. Il visa et tira lui aussi dans les jambes de Dick, qui rejoignit son amie par terre.

Sam n'eut presque aucun mal à mette K.O Sara Hess, bien qu'il dut s'y prendre à deux fois pour lui casser la jambe et l'empêcher de bouger.

Le cadet toisa le groupe par terre, et demanda, avec rage.

\- Où sont-ils ?

Dick Roman sourit et les autres ne dirent rien. Alors Sam se pencha vers Sara Hess, l'attrapa par ses vêtements et lui colla une droite monumentale qui la fit saigner.

\- Je répète : où sont-ils ?!

Comme elle ne disait toujours rien, il se prépara pour la frapper à nouveau, lorsqu'elle implora.

\- Donjon ! Ils sont au donjon !

Le cœur de Sam battait la chamade, puis il lâcha Sara qui sombra sur le sol. Alors que le trio partait en direction du donjon, Dick hurla.

\- Vous arrivez trop tard ! Le sort est lancé !

**…**

Sam avait entendu, mais il priait intérieurement pour que se soit faux. Il courait en tête, suivit de Dean qui découvrait le Bunker, et Charlie qui prenait une nouvelle flèche dans son carquois.

Ils arrivèrent en trombe dans le donjon et la première chose que Sam vit fut Arthur bien vivant, au-dessus du corps de Mick, avec un poignard en argent levé en l'air. Ketch allait achever son ennemi, sous le regard admiratif de Toni, mais Charlie banda son arc et visa parfaitement sa cible. La flèche se planta dans la main droite d'Arthur qui, de douleur, lâcha le couteau. Les deux Anglais lorgnèrent d'un mauvais œil les trois intrus.

\- Encore vous ! cracha le garçon.

Arthur arracha la flèche de ses mains, comme s'il ne ressentait même pas la douleur. Sam se rua sur lui en courant. Il attrapa Ketch par ses vêtements et le sortit du cercle de terre pour l’assommer de coups. Charlie, quant à elle, se dirigea vers Toni en la mettant en joue avec une nouvelle flèche.

\- Tu bouges, t'es morte.

Lady Bevell lui jeta un regard noir.

**…**

Pendant ce temps, Dean se dirigea vers Mick, allongé au centre du cercle. Le Winchester vit le bras de son ami couvert de sang et comprit que cette blessure était en train de le tuer. Dean réfléchit quelques secondes puis jeta un coup d’œil à sa propre chemise et déchira un morceau de tissu pour le nouer autour du poignet de Mick. Il serra très fort, tel un garrot pour arrêter le saignement.

Le frère tenta de lui prendre le pouls. Il respirait encore, alors il essaya de le réveiller en le secouant.

Sam continuait de se battre avec Arthur. Les deux hommes, dont la corpulence et la musculature furent identiques, se frappaient sans discontinuer sans jamais réussir à mettre l'autre K.O. Et ce, malgré la blessure d'Arthur à sa main. Chacun avait le visage en sang, mais la rage et la détermination, leur permettaient de continuer le combat. Ketch réussit même à sourire, d'une façon sadique, tout en se dirigeant vers Sam qui reprenait son souffle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, Sam ? Que tu pouvais sauver ton ami ? Désolé, ça ne se termine pas comme ça. Non, ça finit avec moi, qui te finis toi...

\- Je vais te tuer...

Arthur se plaça en position de défense, devant Sam qui s'apprêtait à cogner. Pourtant, Ketch paraissait confiant.

\- Oh non. Mais, je vais vraiment aimer te voir essayer...

Il se jeta sur Sam pour le tabasser avec force et rage. Le Winchester fut presque sonné sous la violence des coups. Arthur en profita pour continuer de le déconcentrer.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que Mick pense de toi ? Absolument rien. Il se fiche de vivre ou de mourir, il s'en fout de toi, de Charlie ou de sa sœur. Il n'est personne...

Les yeux de Sam tuaient Arthur du regard. Il bouillonnait de haine, une colère violente s'empara de lui et il réussit à attraper Ketch et à le cogner contre le mur. Les coups du frère pleuvaient sur son ennemi, qui arriva encore un peu à se défendre. Un démon intérieur habitait Sam qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de le brutaliser encore et encore, jusqu'à en avoir les poings en sang. Le Winchester tenait Arthur, debout devant lui, lorsqu'ils entendirent un coup de feu retentir. Sam sursauta et la seconde d'après, Ketch tomba au sol en agrippant sa jambe en sang.

Charlie, Sam, Dean, et même Toni tournèrent la tête en direction du bruit, à l'entrée du donjon. Ils virent alors Eileen, tenant encore le pistolet fumant devant elle. À ses côtés se trouvaient Castiel et Benny. La jeune fille gardait encore son revolver en joue.

\- Eileen... murmura Sam.

**...**

Arthur, assit au sol avec sa jambe ensanglantée, analysa les élèves en face de lui et cracha presque, à leurs propos.

\- Je savais que vous étiez des tueurs. Vous tous...

Eileen vit son frère allongé par terre, les paupières closent alors que Dean essayait de le sauver, elle en eut les larmes aux yeux, et chargea de nouveau l'arme. Benny se plaça devant elle, en lui disant.

\- Non. Eileen. Ne fais pas ça. Ne deviens pas comme lui. Comme eux. Tu sais que ton frère ne le voudrait pas...

Elle mit quelques secondes, le temps de réfléchir, mais elle savait qu'il avait raison. Lentement, elle baissa son revolver et Benny le lui prit pour le décharger. Puis, Eileen courut vers Mick tout en implorant Dean du regard. Ce dernier comprit.

\- Il est vivant. Mais il a perdu beaucoup trop de sang...

Le frère se tourna vers Castiel.

\- Cass ! Viens par là, aide-moi à soulever Mick, faut l'emmener d'urgence à l'infirmerie.

Sam, qui boitait légèrement, arriva lui aussi vers son ami, inconscient au sol.

Charlie, toujours l'arc bandé devant Toni, observa la scène avec un regard triste. Lady Bevell profita de son inattention pour se jeter sur la jeune fille. Charlie, sous le choc, réagit cependant très vite, et décocha une énorme droite dans le visage de son ennemie. Et cette dernière tomba, K.O, sur le sol.

\- Aïe ! s'écria Charlie en se massant la main.

Sam esquissa un sourire avant de reporter l'attention sur son ami. Il commanda alors, aussi calmement et logiquement que possible.

\- Ok, Cass, Dean, emmenez Mick à l'infirmerie. Eileen et Charlie, courez chercher la Directrice. Maintenant qu'Arthur n'est plus un fantôme, elle ne doit plus être possédée. Benny, tu vas m'aider à emmener Dick, Abaddon et Sara ici, au donjon avec Arthur et Toni. Une fois qu'ils seront tous à l'intérieur, on les enfermera à clef de l'extérieur. Le temps que Naomi les emprisonne ailleurs.

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

**…...**

Pour une fois, la seule fois d'ailleurs, tout se passa comme Sam l'avait prévu. Mick était à l'infirmerie de l'Académie. Il aurait dû partir dans un hôpital civil, mais Naomi préférait faire venir des docteurs de confiance directement à l'école. Elle voulait dire certaines choses à l'élève et elle voulait qu'il soit entouré de ses amis et de sa sœur.

La Directrice avait découvert le Bunker, avec les cinq élèves, et le professeur mort, enfermés à l'intérieur. Charlie dut tout expliquer à Naomi concernant les Hommes de Lettres, le sort de résurrection, le fait qu'il n'avait pas fonctionné comme prévu et la mort de l'enseignant au profit de son fils, et tout le reste...

La gérante eut l'impression de se réveiller d'un sommeil de plusieurs mois. Mais, avec l'aide de Gabriel, Balthazar, Rufus et Bobby, elle put embarquer les élèves en attendant de les renvoyer dans leur pays respectifs avec interdiction de revenir à l'école ou même d'approcher les Winchester, Mick et sa sœur ainsi que Charlie. Bien sûr, concernant Arthur, elle dut le renvoyer à Londres en informant la Communauté de Chasseurs Britanniques pour qu'ils gardent l'élève enfermé chez eux à vie. Elle profita d'être dans le Bunker pour récupérer la formule dont Nathaniel s'était servi pour le sortilège, histoire de comprendre pourquoi le sort n'avait pas fonctionné comme il aurait voulu. Même si, elle bénissait le fait que cela ne se soit pas déroulé selon son plan.

**…**

Deux jours après les derniers événements, les cours reprirent. Sauf l'enseignement du professeur Ketch. Sam, Charlie, Dean, Castiel et Benny étaient dans la classe de Bobby Singer, tandis qu'Eileen se tenait au chevet de son frère, à l'infirmerie. Mick s'était réveillé le matin même, encore un peu groggy. Les médecins avaient dû le soigner par transfusion sanguine.

Maintenant qu'il venait de retrouver ses esprits, il réussit à « parler » en langage des signes avec Eileen, assise à ses côtés. Bien qu'il se trouvait toujours sur le lit de l'infirmerie, affublé des vêtements blancs réglementaires et le bras encore perfusé, il semblait avoir meilleur mine. Un énorme bandage blanc couvrait son poignet, là où sa plaie devait cicatriser. Sa sœur, quant à elle, paraissait à la fois très contente et très en colère. Elle signait avec véhémence et son frère allait répliquer lorsque Naomi entra dans la salle. Soudain, aucun des deux élèves ne parla, ils gardèrent les yeux rivés sur la Directrice. Cette dernière se dirigea lentement vers eux, tout en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol carrelé. Elle tira une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté du patient, et en face de sa sœur.

\- Bonjour Eileen. Bonjour Michael.

Mick rongea son frein, il n'avait pas revu Naomi depuis l'altercation avant les vacances de Noël, lorsqu'elle l'avait réprimandé avec toutes ses retenues. La Directrice sentit le malaise, et avoua.

\- Je sais, tu dois m'en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais que j'ai quitté l'Académie. Et que, je vous ai abandonné tous les deux alors que je m'étais promise de garder un œil sur vous en embauchant Nathaniel Ketch.

Mick prit une profonde inspiration et concéda.

\- Non, ce n'est pas votre faute. Je sais qu'Arthur vous utilisait. Et que vous deviez quitter l'Académie pour votre conférence à Blackpool...

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de conférence à Blackpool.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Mick. Mais, vous...

\- Je suis restée des mois dans un hôtel de luxe, à dormir. C'est Arthur qui a fait en sorte que je quitte l'Académie, mais se sont les fidèles de son père qui ont fait en sorte que je reste loin de l'école le plus longtemps possible. Je ne me souviens de rien. Mais, d'après ce que tes amis m'ont raconté, je comprends mieux pourquoi je devais être loin du château.

Naomi déplia un papier qu'elle tenait dans sa main et que Mick n'avait même pas remarqué. Elle défroissa la feuille et expliqua.

\- C'est la formule dont Nathaniel s'est servi pour faire revivre son fils.

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas bien fonctionné...

Eileen lui jeta un regard à la fois énervé et triste. La Directrice reprit.

\- En réalité, si... La magie noire, plus spécialement la Nécromancie, sont des maléfices très vicieux. Le prix à payer est rarement celui que nous voulons payer. Et les mots sont traîtres. La vengeance a rendu aveugle Ketch. Les quatre dernières phrases, par exemple : _«_ _Par ce sortilège, j'échange -_ _Une vie, contre un condamné - Pour que l'injustice se venge -_ _Prenez la vie du meurtrier. »._ Il voulait que se soit toi qui meurs pour faire revivre son fils. Sauf que, ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, c'est que tu n'as jamais tué Arthur. C'est le fantôme d'Adam Milligan qui t'a sauvé dans la forêt. Mais toi, Mick, tu n'as jamais tué personne. Donc, tu n'étais pas un meurtrier. Et le sortilège exigeait la vie d'un tueur contre un autre. Et, de tous ceux qui étaient présents dans le cercle, le sort a prit le seul meurtrier vivant : Nathaniel Ketch.

Eileen et Mick s'échangèrent un regard interloqué. Puis, la jeune fille se mit à parler à son frère en langage des signes. Ce dernier traduit à Naomi.

\- Elle demande ce que sont les petites créatures blanches qu'elle a vues dans la forêt.

\- Benny a évoqué ça. Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Mais, je pense que Sam pourra facilement résoudre ce mystère. En consultant le Bestiaire, par exemple...

Naomi sourit et un silence pesant se fit ressentir. Mick baissa les yeux, attendant que la Directrice s'en aille, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Au bout d'un moment, elle annonça.

\- Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ? D'avoir engagé Nathaniel Ketch, d'avoir quitté l'école, et...

\- Non, coupa-t-il. Je sais que vous avez engagé le père d'Arthur pour ne pas que l'école ferme à cause de ses attaques en justice et de ses plaintes à votre encontre. Et, si vous êtes partie, si vous avez fait ce que vous avez fait avant les fêtes de Noël... C'était uniquement à cause de la possession du fantôme.

Il garda les yeux fixés sur ses mains, la Directrice comprit néanmoins.

\- Mais, tu m'en veux pour quelque chose.

Eileen, qui lisait sur les lèvres de l'un et l'autre, plissa les yeux ne comprenant pas à quoi faisait allusion Naomi.

\- Non, reprit Mick. Je n'ai rien contre vous.

La femme jeta un coup d’œil à Eileen, puis reporta son attention sur Mick.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que, cet été, tu es retourné en Irlande avec ta sœur. C'est une bonne chose. Peut-être une mauvaise idée d'être allés chez votre tante maternelle, cela dit...

Mick avait la gorge nouée, mais il réussit à dire, d'un ton un peu trop sévère.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle ne m'a pas adopté ?

Puis, il tourna son visage vers Naomi de telle sorte que sa sœur ne puisse pas lire sur ses lèvres, car il révéla.

\- Je suis content qu'elle est choisie Eileen plutôt que moi. C'est vrai que, j'aurais préféré ne pas la voir, mais je comprends pourquoi elle a pris ma sœur. Je n'aurais pas voulu que les rôles soient inversés. Je ne lui en veux pas pour ça.

\- Non... comprit Naomi. Tu m'en veux à moi, car je n'ai pas accepté la proposition de tes parents et que je ne t'ai pas pris avec moi à l'école lorsqu'ils sont morts...

Mick se renfrogna et il sentit Eileen lui prendre le bras pour le tourner vers elle. La jeune fille demanda alors ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'il avait dit. Pour toute réponse, son frère secoua la tête. Mais, sa sœur ne s'arrêta pas là, elle le secoua en signant avec colère pour qu'il lui dise la vérité. Les yeux de Mick commencèrent à se remplir de larmes, mais sa haine l'empêcha de pleurer. Naomi regarda Eileen pour que la jeune fille puisse lire sur ses lèvres.

\- Eileen... Je pense que ton frère est en colère contre moi. Après ce que je lui ai révélé l'année dernière, sur toi et votre famille, il...

\- Arrêtez ! coupa Mick avec rage.

\- Je suis désolée... Tu sais que, j'ai un fils. Je t'ai donné ses vêtements il y a deux ans. La triste vérité, c'est que je me sentais bien plus proche de votre famille et de vous deux que de mon propre enfant. Oh bien sûr, je l'aime, c'est indéniable. Mais, il vit sa vie maintenant. Il n'a jamais manqué de rien. Alors que vous deux, surtout toi Mick, vous avez manqué de tout, et... Ces deux dernières années ont été compliquées pour vous... Vous étiez censés apprendre le métier de Chasseur, pas le vivre de suite. Encore une fois, j'ai l'impression de vous en avoir trop demandé sans même m'en rendre compte. Cependant, vous êtes tout aussi braves et courageux que votre père et votre mère. Et vous ferez des Chasseurs justes. N'importe quels parents seraient fiers de vous...

Eileen et Mick s'échangèrent un regard ému. Puis, elle termina, en récitant presque, à l'intention du garçon.

\- Quiconque t’a observé aussi bien que moi, et je t’ai observé plus attentivement que tu ne peux l’imaginer, aurait eu ce même souci de t’épargner des souffrances supplémentaires après ce que tu avais déjà enduré. Qu’est-ce que cela pouvait bien me faire si des gens allaient mourir dans un avenir proche, du moment que toi, dans l’instant présent, tu étais vivant ? Je n’avais jamais rêvé que je serai un jour responsable de quelqu'un tel que toi.

Mick, bouleversé certes, sourit en comprenant la référence.

\- Vous... Vous venez vraiment de citer Dumbledore ?

Naomi sourit et avoua.

\- Eh oui, je lis, moi aussi. J'entends souvent les jeunes Chasseurs surnommer cette Académie : « Poudlard ». Pour terminer de citer le plus grand sorcier du Monde, je vous direz ceci, à vous deux : « Ce qui compte, ce n’est pas la naissance, mais ce que l’on devient. »

Eileen prit la main de son frère et lui sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire et fit un signe de tête en direction de la Directrice. Mick sentit sa colère disparaître petit à petit...

 

**…**

_**À suivre...** _


	11. The Winchester Chronicles

**…**

Nous étions au mois de mai et la vie reprenait son cours normal à l'Académie. Bien sûr, Abaddon, Dick Roman, Sara Hess et Lady Toni Bevell furent renvoyés avec interdiction d'approcher Mick et ses amis. Quant à Arthur Ketch, il fut rapatrié à Londres avec la défense formelle de quitter le pays.

Les élèves ne chuchotaient plus dans les couloirs à l'approche de Sam, Charlie et Mick. Naomi avait fait un démenti concernant les rumeurs infondées des autres élèves. Plus personne ne bousculait Mick, désormais. D'ailleurs, certains étudiants lui souriaient même. Certaines étudiantes, surtout, en fait. Bien que ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

Depuis qu'Eileen avait décrit à Sam les créatures étranges qu'elle avait aperçues dans la forêt hantée, il passait le plus clair de son temps libre à fouiller le Bestiaire à la recherche des origines de ces animaux fantastiques.

Et un samedi, dans la journée, il tomba sur quelque chose de probant dans le grimoire en question. Alors, il demanda à Charlie, Eileen et Mick de le suivre dans la forêt hantée...

**…**

D'ailleurs, la forêt hantée commençait petit à petit à se nommer à nouveau : « Forêt maudite », comme à l'époque d'Adam Milligan. Puisque cette dernière n'était plus du tout hantée. Pourtant, Mick ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée de retourner là-bas. Il n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis un an. Mais Sam lui avait promis que ça ne durerait pas longtemps et qu'ils n'iraient pas loin dans le labyrinthe d'arbres. Au moins, ils marchaient dans la verdure luxuriante en pleine journée, ce qui changeait du côté angoissant de la nuit.

\- Sam ? demanda Charlie au bout de quinze minutes. Tu ne veux vraiment pas nous dire ce qu'on fiche ici ?

\- Vous allez bientôt le savoir...

Il se tourna vers Eileen et Mick, qui avançaient côte à côte en regardant le paysage. Mick essayait de cacher sa gêne. Au bout d'un moment, Eileen lui agrippa le bras et lui montra du doigt un arbre. Au pied d'un immense if, ils virent tous les deux les créatures qu'Eileen avait aperçues quelques semaines auparavant. Elles étaient comme elle les avait décrites : de petites tailles, toute blanche, transparentes comme les fantômes, avec une grosse tête et des yeux noirs dont l'un était plus gros que l'autre. Sam et Charlie s'arrêtèrent en chemin et se retournèrent pour voir Eileen et Mick observer les bestioles.

\- Eileen a raison ! s'exclama Mick. Je les vois moi aussi !

Charlie reluqua de droite et de gauche, même au pied de l'if, mais dut admettre l'évidence.

\- Je ne vois rien du tout !

\- Moi non plus, avoua Sam avec un sourire. Mais, du coup, je sais ce que sont ces créatures. J'avais raison...

Mick se tourna vers lui et faisant signe à sa sœur de lire sur les lèvres de son copain. Sam entama son explication.

\- On les appelle les « Kodama ». Et cela signifie « Esprits de la forêt ». Ce sont des _yōkai_ du folklore japonais. Des esprits qui vivent dans les arbres et peuvent prendre des formes différentes, ici, des petits fantômes étranges. D'après la légende japonaise, l'écho qu'on entend dans les montagnes, serait provoqué par ces _yōkais_.

Charlie secoua la tête en questionnant néanmoins.

\- Mais, pourquoi Eileen et Mick peuvent les voir et pas nous ? Même Benny et Castiel ne les ont pas vues !

Sam toussota avant d'avouer, un peu gêné.

\- Eh bien... Seules les personnes ayant vu la Mort, peuvent voir ces créatures.

\- Comment ça ? s'enquit Mick. Tu veux dire, ceux qui ont failli mourir ?

\- Non... Ceux qui ont vu un Être Humain mourir sous leurs yeux... Pas une créature surnaturelle, sinon tous les Chasseurs les verraient. Mais bel et bien un Être Humain... C'est comme si, à partir de ce moment-là, ces personnes pouvaient voir les barrières invisibles entre la vie et la mort. Et les Kodama vivent dans cette barrière-ci. Selon la légende, ce serait pour compenser la vue de la Mort. Elles sont visibles à ces gens-là pour les guider et les aider. Comme lorsqu'elles ont aidé Eileen, le soir où tu as été enlevé, Mick...

Quelque chose échappa à Charlie.

\- Je comprends que Mick puisse les voir. Arthur Ketch est mort sous ses yeux l'an dernier, dans la forêt. Mais... Pour Eileen ?

Sam fut gêné et rougit presque en avouant, tout bas pour que seule Charlie entende.

\- Hum... Tu sais que les parents d'Eileen sont morts lorsqu'elle était bébé. Elle était dans son berceau quand la Banshee a tué sa mère, sous ses yeux... Même si elle était bien trop petite pour s'en souvenir, ses yeux s'en rappellent... Et elle peut voir les Kodama depuis...

Eileen et Mick se lancèrent un regard troublé. Charlie s'exclama alors.

\- Oh ! J'ai compris ! Ces créatures sont comme les Sombrals dans Harry Potter !

Sam sourit.

\- Ouais, voilà.

Sam jeta un regard affectif à Eileen, qui lui sourit à son tour. Ils quittèrent enfin la forêt maudite, heureux d'avoir résolu un autre mystère. Peut-être même, le dernier mystère de l'Académie...

**…**

L'année précédente, les examens furent annulés à cause de la mort d'Arthur Ketch dans la forêt. Et, bien que son père décéda cette année-ci dans le Bunker, Naomi ne réforma pas les tests finaux. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Dean. Même si ce dernier avait déjà chassé pour de vrai durant l'été avec sa famille, il restait excité à l'idée de faire cette simulation comme exercice.

Les groupes de trois élèves furent tirés au hasard. Ensuite, les Sorciers Alica et Max Banes créaient par magie une créature dans la forêt maudite. Les étudiants, dans leur équipe respective, devaient pénétrer dans la jungle avec un sac contenant tout un attirail d'armes différentes. Une fois qu'ils trouvaient le monstre, ils devaient analyser son appartenance pour savoir comment le tuer.

Dean se fichait pas mal des personnes de son équipe, il ne voulait que Castiel. Mais, comme la construction des groupes se faisaient au hasard, le Winchester demanda l'aide de Mick. Grâce à ses talents de cleptomane, Dean voulait qu'il truque le tirage. Sam, qui avait eu vent de cette petite tricherie sans importance, secoua la tête en direction de son frère. Ils étaient tous dehors et Dean plongea la main dans le sac de toile contenant les papiers avec tous les noms d'élèves inscrit dessus. Il tira, sans surprise : « Castiel », puis : « Garth ». Ensuite, le petit groupe partit vers la forêt, sous les regards des autres équipes qui attendaient leurs tours.

Sam se tourna vers Mick, en demandant.

\- Pourquoi tu as aidé mon frère à tricher ? Il n'arrivera jamais à chasser sans Cass, maintenant !

Mick haussa les épaules.

\- Et alors ? Je trouve ça cool. Ils sont comme des _Parabatai_.

\- Des quoi ?

\- Des _Parabatai._ C'est un terme utilisé dans une saga de livre. Qui s'appliquent aux Chasseurs d'Ombre, ironiquement. En gros, c'est un lien qui unit deux personnes et qui les rend plus proches que des frères. Sans vouloir t’offenser. Comme des amis pour la vie. Chacun anticipe les actions de l'autre, comme par télépathie, et les deux Êtres ne font qu'un dans une chasse. Ainsi, ils sont plus forts et plus rapides que tous les autres.

Sam parut satisfait.

\- C'est sympa. Mais, dis-moi, tu as fait comment pour truquer le tirage au sort ?

Mick sourit en avouant.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait...

Sam fit les gros yeux et se mit à rire.

\- Merde... Ces deux crétins sont vraiment des _Parabatai_... Liés à vie... Pauvre Cass...

**…**

Dean, Castiel et Garth tombèrent sur un Loup-Garou. Ce fut Garth qui servit d'appât, tout en souriant, pendant que Castiel tenait le monstre en le mettant K.O et Dean l'acheva d'une balle en argent. Une fois tué, le sort de magie se dissipa pour ne laisser aucune trace, et le trio sorti de la forêt. Laissant place à l'équipe suivante.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, surtout pour Sam, le garçon en question piocha le papier contenant le prénom de Mick. Lorsqu'il lut : « Michael », il le montra à son ami, en disant.

\- _Parabatai_?

Et Mick sourit. Ils faisaient tous deux équipe avec Meg Masters et la créature qu'ils devaient tuer était un Vampire. Le Winchester garda un œil sur son ami. Après tout, la forêt maudite n'était pas son endroit préféré de l'Académie. Mais, Sam le savait, Mick reçut de l'aide inattendue... Puisqu'il pouvait voir les Kodama dans la forêt, les petites créatures l'avaient quelque peu aidé à trouver la planque du Vampire. Eileen s'en était elle aussi servie, dans son équipe avec Kevin Tran et Ash, pour vaincre une Goule. Quant à Charlie, qui se retrouva avec Cole Trenton et Alex Mills, elle dut affronter un Wendigo.

**…**

Naomi avait condamné le Bunker avec l'aide des professeurs. Comme le disait la Prophétie, il ne fallait pas que n'importe qui tombe sur les livres de sorts et de magie noire. Entre de mauvaises mains, l'Apocalypse était assurée.

La dernière semaine de cours arriva. Le vendredi matin, les élèves commencèrent déjà à ranger leurs affaires et faire leurs valises. Dans sa chambre, Sam était en train de plier ses vêtements dans son sac, lorsque Mick remonta du petit-déjeuner. Ses bagages étaient déjà faits, il prit seulement un livre traînant sur son bureau et s'installa sur son lit, en badinant.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas terminé tes valises ?

Il souriait et Sam lui jeta un regard blasé, en expliquant.

\- Eh non, figure-toi, car j'ai passé la matinée à faire des lessives, parce qu'une personne non identifiée m'a piqué toutes mes chemises sans même les laver...

Mick haussa les épaules.

\- Ah oui ? C'est con, ça...

\- Mick...

\- Quoi ? Oh, désolé Sam, promit, quand on sera à Lebanon, tu pourras me mettre de corvée de lessive pendant des mois !

Les deux garçons rirent puis chacun reprit leurs activités.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Mick jeta des coups d’œils frénétiques à son ami que ce dernier intercepta.

\- Mick, ça va ?

\- Mmmm ? Oui... J'ai... Naomi m'a invité à prendre le thé cette après-midi.

\- Le thé ? s'enquit Sam avec une drôle de tête. Elle veut sûrement te dire au revoir...

\- Sûrement...

Il se tut quelques secondes, puis Sam prit une profonde inspiration et confessa.

\- Hum... Mick... Dans le Bunker, quand je me suis battu avec Arthur Ketch, il m'a dit quelque chose... Il a dit que tu t'en fichais de vivre ou de mourir, de ta vie, de Charlie et de ta sœur. Je sais qu'il mentait, bien sûr. Mais, cette année, tu semblais un peu...

\- Suicidaire ? comprit ce dernier. Non, mais... Après ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, Sam décoda.

\- Je sais. Nous avons tous vu la pièce dans laquelle Ketch t'a enfermé...

Le cœur de Mick battait la chamade, mais il voulait enfin lever le voile sur les événements concernant le sous-sol.

\- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Enfin, pas comme ça. Bien sûr, en Irlande aussi, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. De faim, de soif ou de fatigue. Mais, jamais comme ici... Je n'arrivais plus à penser, à respirer ou à bouger. Arthur m'avait ligoté et il m'avait laissé là-bas, toute une journée et toute une nuit. Quand il est parti, j'ai réussi à me libérer, mais il est revenu à ce moment-là. Nous nous sommes battus et je me suis enfui dans les couloirs. Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine, j'avais le souffle coupé et quand je suis arrivé dans la forêt hantée, il... Il m'a traîné durant des heures avec son flingue à la main et... Lorsque je suis tombé au sol, il allait me tuer. Il m'a dit que j'irai rejoindre mes parents, qu'il n'y avait personne pour moi, pour me sauver... Quand il a voulu tirer, le fantôme d'Adam l'a tué... Alors oui, Sam, ça m'a fait bizarre de revenir cette année. Quand Kevin Tran, t'a donné cette Prophétie, j'ai su. J'ai su que ça allait recommencer. Mais, je ne voulais pas que toi, Charlie ou même Eileen que je venais de retrouver, je ne voulais pas que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi. Je savais que, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, tu serais là pour ma sœur. Que Charlie avait Anna. Alors, j'ai essayé de m'effacer...

Sam avait arrêté de faire sa valise, il était debout, à côté de son lit, regardant son ami avec un air triste.

\- Mick... Tu ne peux pas te faire détester des gens qui t'aiment déjà, qui tiennent déjà à toi... Et, ce que t'a fait Arthur, c'est... Les gens ne sont pas tous comme ça, tu sais. La vie n'est pas que ça. Même la vie de Chasseur. Je sais que, nous avons choisi un métier violent, sanglant et pour survivre à ça, nous avons la famille et les amis.

Mick, qui avait fermé son livre, garda les yeux fixés sur son lit pour ne pas que son ami voit ses pupilles brillantes de larmes.

\- Je sais. Mais, je pensais vraiment que j'allais mourir, cette année. Et, je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine. Les autres élèves de l'école me détestaient déjà, c'était plus facile pour moi, dans un sens.

\- D'accepter la fatalité ? comprit Sam en s'énervant un peu. Personne n'allait laisser Ketch te tuer ! Mick, je sais que, pour toi, c'est un concept étrange et nouveau, mais tu n'es plus seul ! Tu as déjà commencé à construire une nouvelle famille. Tu as ta sœur, Eileen. Et Naomi, qui est comme une mère. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Mick, la Directrice a passé l'Irlande au peigne fin pour te retrouver. Elle t'a ramené ici, y'a deux ans. Elle t'a donné les vêtements de son propre enfant, car tu n'avais rien. Et...

Sam se mit à rire en expliquant.

\- Tu sais que, grâce à son côté Sang-Mêlé, la Directrice vieillit plus lentement que les Humains... Elle a connu tes parents et les miens, ici, à l'Académie. Alors, tu penses que, je suis vraiment devenu ton colocataire par pur hasard ? Elle savait qui tu étais, et qui j'étais, elle connaissait nos parents, nos passés... Mick, je crois que, à sa façon, elle a fait en sorte que tu puisses avoir une nouvelle famille, ici. Ce qui a fonctionné.

Mick analysa les paroles de son ami. Il n'avait pas tort.

\- Je suis désolé pour cette année, Sam... Je savais bien que Toni me tendait un piège, mais je pensais que plus vite la Prophétie arriverait, plus vite tout ça serait terminé. Et puis... Quand je me suis réveillé au Bunker, encore prisonnier d'un membre de la famille Ketch et qu'il...

Sam baissa les yeux en comprenant.

\- Je sais, Mick... Quand je t'ai vu, au centre du cercle de sortilège, avec tout ce sang... Je me suis jeté sur Arthur pour le démolir. Eileen allait le tuer, c'est Benny qui a dû l'en empêcher... C'est ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer, les gens t'aiment déjà. Tu ne peux plus rien faire, tu viens de te trouver une famille...

Mick, ému, garda les yeux baissés pour ne pas que Sam voit ses yeux brillants de larmes.

**…**

Naomi dit au revoir à Mick. Pas adieu, elle comptait le revoir souvent. Car le garçon allait s'installer avec Sam, Charlie, Eileen et Anna dans le Q.G du Winchester, à Lebanon, dans le Kansas. La Directrice savait que Sam essayait de créer une bibliothèque remplie de livres de sorts pour aider les Chasseurs. De ce fait, Naomi offrit à Mick, et ses amis, quelques grimoires du Bunker pour compléter leur librairie. Des bouquins et des dossiers des Hommes de Lettres. Ils étaient leur descendant, leur héritage et Naomi voulait que des Chasseurs comme eux puissent faire renaître les Hommes de Lettres d'une façon juste.

Mick ne sut quoi répondre. C'était trop, même de la part de Naomi, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le choix que d'accepter. Elle lui annonça aussi qu'il pouvait garder les livres qu'il avait « empruntés sans intention de les rendre » à la bibliothèque de l'Académie. Il rougit de gêne et la remercia.

**…**

Le dernier jour, les élèves furent tous surexcités. Enfin leurs vies de Chasseurs commençaient réellement. John arriva avec l'Impala et Mary avec une autre voiture, pour chercher tout le monde. Les groupes, qui s'étaient formés durant la scolarité, se maintiendraient pour la vie. Dean ne comptait pas se séparer de Castiel. Les parents de ce dernier l'avaient bien compris et l'avaient accepté, tant qu'il revenait de temps en temps les voir. De fait, Castiel vivait désormais dans la demeure des Winchester, avec Dean et ses parents. Benny s'installa lui aussi à Lawrence, avec Amara. Ellen et Jo, avec son amie Meg, vivaient non loin du petit groupe, et la jeune fille sortait plus que de raison avec son copain. Même pour les chasses. Les monstres n'avaient aucune chance face à cette grande équipe soudée et professionnelle.

Comme prévu, Sam, Eileen, Charlie, Anna et Mick partiraient eux du côté de Lebanon. Dans le Q.G que le cadet avait trouvé l'an passé. Il leur faudrait plusieurs voyages pour déménager les livres du Bunker jusqu'à leur refuge. Eileen et Mick voulaient s'en charger, pour rester en contact avec Naomi.

John Winchester récupéra le groupe de Dean, et Mary prit celui de Sam. Tous les élèves chargèrent les coffres des voitures, prêts à partir. Puis, le professeur Bobby Singer arriva vers eux. Son sac était déjà fait, à lui aussi. Il allait quitter l'Académie pour l'été. Mais avant, il voulait dire bonjour à John et Mary, qu'il connaissait depuis bien des années.

\- Bobby Singer ! s'écria le patriarche.

Les deux hommes se firent une accolade. Ensuite, l'enseignant se tourna vers Mary pour faire pareil, en lui disant.

\- Madame Winchester, toujours aussi ravissante !

Ils sourirent tous les trois, sous les regards amusés des élèves autour d'eux. Bobby jeta un coup d’œil aux élèves en question, en badinant à l'attention des deux parents.

\- Vous êtes arrivés ici, avec deux enfants et aujourd'hui, vous repartez avec onze gosses. Bravo !

\- Mais, nous ne sommes plus des gosses... rectifia Dean.

Bobby se tourna vers lui.

\- J'suis plus vieux que ton paternel, alors pour moi t'es encore un gosse.

L'aîné fit la moue, mais John et Mary se mirent à rire. La petite troupe commença à monter à bord des voitures. Sam et Mick laissèrent tout le monde grimper à l'arrière du véhicule de la matriarche, lorsque Bobby se dirigea vers le duo.

\- Hey, vous deux, maintenant que vous n'êtes plus étudiants, essayez quand même de rester en vie, hein...

Sam sourit et Bobby considéra Mick. Le professeur ouvrir le sac qu'il portait en bandoulière et il en sortit une bouteille de _Whiskey_ qu'il donna au jeune garçon.

\- Tiens, fiston. Pour l'élève de l'année, qui a passé plus de temps en retenue, ou dans le bureau de la Directrice, plutôt qu'en cours.

Mick attrapa la bouteille et Sam renchérit.

\- Et qui a passé plus de temps dans les sous-sols de l'école plutôt que dans ses couloirs.

\- Ouais, ça aussi.

Ils rirent tous les deux pendant que Mick admira la bouteille en lisant l'étique : _« The Irishman – Single Malt - Whiskey »._ Il sourit, mais avoua.

\- Professeur, je ne peux pas accepter ça, c'est...

\- Bien sûr que tu peux, _idjit_  ! Tu verras, rien à voir avec le tord boyau que t'as bu pendant mon heure de colle. Tu partageras ça avec ton équipe de bras cassés.

Mick tenait toujours la bouteille dans ses mains, les yeux rivés sur elle, tandis que Bobby se tourna vers Sam pour lui dire en aparté.

\- Ton ami, là, il a peut-être un super cerveau, mais il n'a aucune aptitude aux combats. Garde-le en vie, tu veux ?

Sam sourit en acquiesçant.

\- J'ai entendu... railla Mick.

\- Tant mieux, mon garçon.

Bobby lui serra la main tout en souriant. Ensuite, il quitta la petite famille tandis que les deux garçons montèrent enfin à bord de la voiture de Mary Winchester.

**…**

Une fois l'Académie terminée, une nouvelle vie s'offrit aux élèves. Une vie avec la famille et les amis. Une vie qui faisait la continuité de ce qui avait déjà commencé à l'école.

Dean chassait toujours avec Castiel. Parfois avec John et Mary, parfois avec Benny, Amara, Meg et Jo. Ils vivaient à Lawrence et le frère aîné avait même le droit de conduire l'Impala de son père.

Sam, quant à lui, vivait donc dans son Q.G avec Charlie, Anna, Eileen et Mick. Ils chassaient ensemble et ils essayaient aussi de faire renaître les Hommes de Lettres. Grâce aux grimoires et aux dossiers du Bunker, que Naomi leur avait donné. Après tout, ces jeunes adultes étaient l'héritage des anciens. Et le but des Chasseurs, tout comme celui des Hommes de lettres, était sans nul doute de sauver les gens et de chasser les monstres, comme le voulait la tradition familiale...

**...**

 

_Chasseurs, Chasseurs, Chasseurs,_

_Nous venons ensemble dans la nuit noire,_

_Chasser et tuer tous vos affreux cauchemars,_

_Sorcières, Leviathans, Loups-Garou ou Banshee_

_Nous venons pour vous sauver la vie !_

_Chasseurs, Chasseurs, Chasseurs,_

_Quand les Ténèbres s'amassent parmi nous,_

_Fantômes, Démons et Djinns sont partout,_

_Les Chiens de l'Enfer hurlent dehors,_

_Alors, les Chasseurs jettent leurs sorts !_

_Chasseurs, Chasseurs, Chasseurs,_

_Nous sommes les héritiers des traditions ancestrales,_

_Et de tous ceux qui luttent contre les forces du Mal,_

_Lorsque, enfin, notre chasse est finie,_

_Nous nous retrouvons devant un verre de Whisky !_

 

**…**

_**THE END !** _

 

_**** _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- L'histoire des Kodama, ou yōkais, est bien réelle. Ce sont des créatures qui sont considérées comme les esprits de la forêt dans le folklore japonais.  
> (Vu dans le film : « Princesse Mononoké »)  
> Le fait que seules les personnes ayant vu la Mort puissent les apercevoir, est donc inspiré des Sombrals (En Anglais : Thestral) de Harry Potter.  
> « They can only be seen by people who've seen death. »  
> \- Pour le coup, le terme de Parabatai (Prononcer Parabataille) est vraiment utilisé dans toute la saga des livres de Cassandra Clare.  
> \- BONUS :  
> Sur mon site Internet, j'ai publié un article qui retrace un peu les deux ans de l'Académie sous la forme de créations et aussi de textes !  
> Il y a, également, un petit poème en exclusivité sous la forme d'un spin-off...  
> Et plein d'autre chose !  
> Allez sur mon site Web :  
> « alisonesworld.wordpress.com »  
> Et dans « recherche » écrivez : « Tales from the Hunter Academy »  
> Ou sinon, allez directement à la rubrique : « Penguin News »...  
> => https://alisonesworld.wordpress.com/2017/11/27/tales-from-the-hunter-academy/  
> Bonne visite !!!


End file.
